Digimon:The Crest of Miracles Complete version
by Ducky1
Summary: The story of one special Digi-Destined.
1. Digimon 1

  
  


Digimon: The Crest of Miracles

The Movie

Genre: General

Rating:PG

A/N: This story is the continuation of the first Digimon movie. It takes place in 02 but the 01 Digidestined and Digimon are still in this. Willis, Micheal and Mimi are in this too. I'm going to write this story so it continues into a type 03 Digimon. I now I said it was going to be a while before I started this but, SURPRISE! I'm still not done my Sailor Moon fanfic but unfortunately I'm suffering from from a writter's block with that story. Well enjoy! Please! PLEASE! I'm begging you! R&R!

Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon. Never have and never will, although I should own Matt because he's kinda peeved at the producer. He has now left them. He's here right now and he says hi. Dana belongs to me and so does Gitomon and all her forms. KTD was also made up by me and so was the crest of Loyalty. Oceanamon, Flowramon, Pheonixmon, Windaeromon and the crest of Miracles belong to me also. I forgot Willis' digimon's names so please bear with me and if you know them, please tell me.Oh and about the Matt thing. Don't sue me! He left of his own free will! And besides I don't have a penny to give you people so you would be wasting your time. AND NOW…THE STORY.

****

Prologue –One year earlier

A girl stood waiting backstage while people on the other side of the curtain screamed the band's name. She looked really tense. The name the croud was chanting gave her some small piece of hope at how far they had come in the past year.

"KTD! KTD! KTD!" The crowed chanted over and over. That night their concert was in New York and luckily their last stop on their national tour.

Even though she had been through this many times before she had never gotten over the fear completely. Something other than the fear was bugging her though. Like someone was calling her.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to her mother who always had that certain something in her eyes the calmed her down a bit.

"Still can't get over it can you?"

"Oh mom! I hate it! It's a miracle that I can even go up onto the stage like that."

"Dana you must remember to try your very best and that nothing else matters."

Dana ran into her mother's open arms and hugged her tight.

"You must remember my little Miracle that I will be proud of you no matter what." Her mother said as she brushed Dana's hair with her hand.

Three figures appeared and came up to Dana and her mother. A man, who was of course her father who was always videotaping, caught the moment. The two girls beside him looked to be about 14, the same age as Dana. They were dressed in costumes that resembled Genie outfits. One was wearing a yellow coloured costume. The other a purple coloured one and Dana was wearing a blue coloured costume. One of the girls walked up to Dana and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't worry Dana, you'll be great."

Dana turned and faced the newcomers.

"Thanks Tianna."

"Whoa! Girls come on! You're on in five!" Yelled the manager as she ran up to them. Dana's father kissed her on the head and wished the three girls good luck. Her mother gave them each a big hug and left the stage area. Their manager said a short prayer to them and told them to do their best and left the stage. 

Soon the music was on and the curtain lifted revealing a packed stadium waiting for the three girls. All of them stood with eyes twinkling at the number of people that had showed up. Dana seemed to flow to the music. Karyn and Tianna seemed to flow with the music also. They were completly in sync with one another and they loved it.

Little did Dana or the girls know, Dana's mother and father were watching them backstage and were very proud. Little did Dana or her parents know, but soon their happy life together would end.

At the end of the concert Dana ran of stage and into her mothers arms. She looked up at her mother then to her father and smiled.

"That was the best concert ever!"

Her mother and father nodded and led their daughter to her dressing room to get changed and then to the airport where they would travel home for Dana's two week vacation.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It was a few days later when Dana and her parents were going out to see a movie. Dana was listening to her parents' plans with her while she was on vacation. Most of the ideas being that she stay home with them and get plenty of rest.

Dana was thinking when it was as if someone was in her mind was warning her of something. She knew she had heard something and tried to concentrate harder.

'Danger. Go back! Go back!' The voice said in her head.

Dana looked up when she heard her mother sream. There was a flash of light and loud noices. Then it was quite.

Dana awoke a few hours later. She looked around and found herself in a hospital room. As if on cue the doctor walked in with a nurse who had a clip board.

"Ahhh. I see that you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a transport." She said as she looked at the doctor who had a sad look on his face.

"We have visitors for you Dana." He said before she could ask him where her parents were. He disappeared into the hall and soon three people came in.

"Willis! Aunty Kyra…Uncle Andrew!"

"Hey Dana." Willis said walking over to his cousin and giving her a hug.

"We were afraid that you wouldn't wake up." He aunt said giving her a hug. Her uncle followed. They all had said faces when they greeted her. She had to know.

"Where's my mom and dad?"

Everyone stood shocked for a moment then her aunt sat on her bed and gave her a big hug. When they parted her aunt was crying.

"What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Oh dear. Your parents didn't make it."

"What do you mean? Where are they!"

"They're dead Dana." Her uncle said trying to keep control over himself.

Dana sat shocked. Her family looked at her, all with tears in their eyes now. Dana broke down crying. She laid down on her bed and curled up into a feetle position even though it hurt a little doing it. She buried her face in her pillow and cried and cried. Her aunt buried her hands in her face. Her uncle tried to comfort her aunt. Willis put a hand on her shoulder and tried to ease her pain.

Dana looked up at him. He had tears in his eyes.

"It hurts. Why did they have to die Willis?" Dana said sitting up.

Willis hugged his cousin tight. "I don't know, but I promise that I'll always take care of you and so will my parents."

"What…do you…mean?" Dana said between gasps.

"You're going to live with us from now on."

"Thank you." 

Dana continued to cry and cry, until she eventually fell asleep.

****

Part 1

Izzy bolted upright in his bed when the alarm went off. He looked at the time.

"AHHHHHH! I'm gonna be late for school!" Izzy jumped out of his bed and began to get dressed frantically.

"Izzy." Came his mother's voice from the other side of the door. "What's the matter dear?"

"I woke up late and I'm gonna be late for school!"

"Izzy, you don't have school today."

"What do you mean mom? Today is Wednesday."

"Izzy it's summer vacation. Your last day of school was yesterday."

Izzy stood still for a moment and then walked over to his calendar. He looked at it for a moment. Yep. It was definitely summer vacation. He had the last day of school circled. And that day was yesterday.

"Izzy are you okay?"

"Fine mom."

"Okay honey, I'll be in the kitchen. When you're ready to eat, tell me."

"Okay mom."

Izzy could here his mother's foot steps as she walked down the hallway.

"Well since I'm awake, I might as well check my email. Maybe I got something from Willis or Mimi."

Izzy quickly got dressed in his everyday clothes while his computer was booting up(turning on).

He clicked on the internet dial-up icon and then clicked on Netscape Explorer. After a few minutes he was in his inbox. He had three letters. There was one from Mimi who's email name was Pink Princess. One from Tai who's name was Soccer Dude and one from Willis who's name was Kid America. He clicked on Mimi's. It read:

'Hey Izzy! I have great news. I'm moving back to Tokyo! Oh I can't wait to see you all again, although leaving my friends in New York is kinda of sad. Please tell Yolei that Micheal says hi. Oh and I didn't email anyone else so please tell them for me. Well it's really late and I have a lot of packing to do. We're moving in a week! Please tell everyone I say hi too, espeacially Joe. I never did get to thank him for those Valentine cards. Well gotta go. ~Mimi~'

Izzy had smile on his face as he closed Mimi's letter and opened Tai's.

'Hey Izzy. Sorry I forgot to remind you not to set your clock. Oh well by the time you get this it will be to late anyway. Well anyway. We're all going to the park today around one to play some soccer. See ya there. Tai'

"Thanks Tai." Izzy said sarcastically. He closed Tai's letter and opened Willis'.

"Hey Izzy! You'll never guess what I found out! I'm moving to Tokyo! This is so cool. My dad got a new job by the way and the company needs him in Japan. I'm so excited! We're gonna be down in a week! Pretty quick huh? Well I'll email you later with the details. Oh and guess what? My cousin Dana is moving with us. My aunt and uncle were in a car crash and didn't make it out. She's seems fine. By the way you described Matt's personality to me, that's how she is acting. She won't talk to anybody. Not even me and we're like best friends. Well gotta go pack. Bye –Willis'

"Mimi and Willis are moving to Tokyo! This is gonna completely blow everyone away! Well better go eat, but first I'll write everybody back."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Tai ran down the hall and grabbed his soccer ball.

"Mom, me and Kari are going to the park!"

"Ok dear!" Mrs Kamiya yelled from the laundry room.

"Hurry up Kari!"

"I'm coming Tai!" Kari shouted from her room. "Me and Tai shouldn't be to long Gatomon."

"Okay Kari."

"Well gotta go or Tai is gonna have a fit."

"Bye Kari!"

"Bye!"

Kari joined Tai and headed of to the soccer field at the park where everybody was supposed to meet.

When they arrived everybody was already there. Even Joe who said he had a test earlier that day across town.

"About time you showed up Tai." Matt said. He was leaning up against the goal post arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah. Izzy said that he has something important to tell us." Sora said putting her water bottle and her soccer ball on the ground.

"Yeah. Well Mimi and Willis emailed me saying that they were moving to Tokyo."

Gasps came from the small group of kids.

"You're kidding right?" Joe asked.

"No. And Mimi told me to say hi to you."

Joe blushed crimson.

"And Yolei Mimi says that Micheal says hi too."

"He did!" Yolei said with hearts in her eyes.

"Willis also told me that his cousin was moving down here with him."

"Why isn't she with her parents?"TK asked.

"He said the her parents died in a car crash and that she has closed herself off emotionly. She won't talk to anybody about it, not even Willis."

"Maybe she should see a psychiatrist." Ken said.

"When are they going to be here?" Davis asked.

"They both said in a week."

"That's fast." Kari said.

"Yeah. Did he say what his cousin's name was?"Matt asked.

"Yeah he said her name was Dana."

"Did he say how old she was?" Cody asked.

"No."

"Well are we just gonna sit here talking all day or are we going to play some soccer!" Tai said.

"We'll we need a ref."

"I volounteer at that."Cody said.

"I'll be first kicker." Ken said.

"Ok then. Let's play ball!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It was one week later and all the digi-destined had planned a party for everyone. Izzy had told everyone to go to the park and wait for him while he and his dad went to pick everyone up at the airport.

Izzy arrived at the airport and quickly headed to gate number 12. He read the paper and then looked at his watch. The paper had both Mimi and Willis' arrival time and gate number. 

"Ok, the plane should be arriving in about 3 minutes."

Izzy found gate number 12 just as people were starting to get off of the plane. Mimi was the first to spot him.

"IZZY!" She screamed and ran over to the red-headed boy and hugged him as her parents followed behind.

"It's so nice to see you again Izzy."

"You to Mimi. Hello Mr and Mrs Tachikawa."

"Hello Izzy, where are your parents?" Mr Tachikawa asked.

"My dad is waiting in the van for us."

"HEY IZZY!" He heard from a distance. Izzy looked around for a minute and found Willis with his cousin and his parents. Izzy quickly waved them over.

"Hey Willis long time no see."

"Yeah. Well these are my parents and this is my cousin Dana." Willis said pointing to a girl that almost looked like Mimi.

She was wearing a black tank top that showed of her stomach, blue bell-bottomed jeans, running shoes, sunglasses, she had black bands around her wrists too and a blue choker with what looked to be a very fancy star hanging off of it. She had red hair in the same hair cut as Mimi's. She even had cresent moons in her hair. She also had a small back-pack on her back and so did Willis.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Anderson…Dana." Izzy said holding out a hand towards Dana. "My name is Izzy and this is Mimi Tachikawa and her parents."

"Nice to meet you all." She said extending her hand and shaking Izzy's.

She then walked to Mimi and held out her hand.

"My name is Dana. Don't you think it's weird that we almost look alike?"

"Yeah, but it's really cool. You know, you look like someone I've seen before."

"Really?" Dana said haltely.

"Yeah. You look like the girl from that new pop group, KTD."

"Yeah everone tells me that." Dana said in relief.

Izzy approached the two girls.

"Well if you two are done talking, my dad is waiting outside for us and so is everone else at the park."

The two girls nooded and everyone left to pick up the bags.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Everyone made their way slowly to the van Izzy's dad had been sitting in for about a half an hour.

"Any longer and I would have melted." Mr Izumi said getting out of the van and opening the trunk.

"Sorry dad."

"That's all right. Here let me put that in for you." Mr Izumi said to Dana who had a long case.

"Thank you, sir."

"Please don't call me that, Jake is just fine."

Dana nodded.

"What do you have in there anyway Dana?" Izzy asked.

"Oh that's my guitar."

"Whoa, you really are like Matt."

"Who's Matt?"

"One of our friends that you'll meet at the park."

Everyone helped pack up their baggage into the van and drove off towards Odaiba park talking all the way there. Dana never once took off her sun-glasses.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

At the park….

"Davis are you sure you're sister disn't follow us?"

"For the last time 'yes' Matt. I made sure that she and my parents were going out today."

"What did you do Davis tell her that Matt was signing autographs at the mall?" Tai said putting a few plates on the pinic table.

"No. I told my parents that they are focusing to much time worrying about me and that they should spend some time with Jun."

"An they fell for that!" Sora said putting down some pepper and salt shakers.

"Yeah."

"Oookay."

Eveyone lifted their heads when they heard a car park. They saw Izzy step out of the van. Everyone stopped what they were doing and made their way to the van.

"Hey Izzy about time you got here!" TK said.

"Sorry. We had to go and get everyone's bags."

"Hey you guys!" Mimi squealed.

"MIMI!" Sora said giving Mimi a hug. "I was so glad when I heard that you were moving back here."

Mimi when down the line of kids giving hugs and saying hello. Mimi stopped and gave Joe a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Joe. It's so nice to see you again."

"You to Mimi."

The two hugged.

"Hey everybody!" Willis said joining the group with Dana.

"Willis! You've gotta be kinding me." Yolei said giving him a hug.

"Hi Yolei nice to see you to, now could'ya let me go."

Yolei let go of him. Willis gasped.

"Well everyone this is my cousin Dana."Everyone turned towards the read head beside Willis. 

Dana took of her glasses for the first time since they left home in Colorado. Everyone looked as she did this and were each met with bright blue eyes.

"Hi nice to meet you all. Now if you don't mind I would like you all to introduce yourselves."

Mimi stared closely at Dana. "I know I've see her some where before…" Mimi thought.

"My name is Tai." He said holding out his hand.

Dana shook it. "Hi."

"I'm Matt."

"Is this the guy you were talking about Izzy?" Dana said turning towrds him.

"Yep."

"What?" Matt said.

"We'll explain it to you later Matt." Willis said.

"Hi, my name is Sora."

"Davis is the name getting' girls is my game."

"Cute." Dana said with a grin.

"I'm Kari, Tai's little sister."

"Nice to meet you. I'd watch out for that one Kari." Dana said poiting to Davis.

"Thanks for the advice." Kari giggled.

"No prob."

"My name is TK, I'm Matt's little brother."

"Brothers and good looking. I'd watch out for the girls."

Matt and TK blushed.

"Thanks." They said.

"I'm Joe."

"My name is Ken."

"The kid soccer player/superstar. Cool." Dana said shaking his hand.

"I'm Yolei."

"And I'm Cody."

"Hello. You're really cute."

"Thanks." Cody said blushing.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE NOW!" Mimi screamed.

Everyone started at Mimi for a second. Dana started to get tense and hid behind Willis.

"Mimi are you feeling alright?" Yolei asked.

"I'm fine. Dana why didn't you say that you were part of KTD?"

Everyone looked at Mimi with blank stares again.

"KTD? Joe said.

"What's that? Kari asked.

"It's a very popular music group in America and Dana is a part of it or was apart of it."

Mimi stared at Dana as she came out from behind Willis.

"Why did you leave the group?" Mimi asked.

"I had to. I had to leave."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Please don't ask me that right now."

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault, don't worry about it."

"Ok people. Hang on a sec. Can someone please explain to me what just happened." Davis asked.

"Yeah Mimi. The rest of us here have no idea what you're talking about." Matt said.

"Well I might as well start from the beginning." Dana said.

Everyone nodded. Their parents had left by now to show Mr and Mrs Anderson around Tokyo. The kids now sat in an area surrounded by bushes.

"Ok. Well here it goes. About a two years ago me and my friends made up a new pop group. KTD as you already may know. It was all going so well, that is until something happened and I had to quit."

Suddenly from both Dana and Willis' backpacks came a noice. It sounded as if something was trying to get out. Everyone looked at Dana and Willis'. The two cousins looked at each other.

"I suppose we should show them why you had to leave the group." Willis said.

"But we're not supposed to show other people."

"It's ok. They have them too."

"Have what?" Cody asked.

Dana and Willis took off their backpacks and undid them.

"One of these." Dana said pulling out what looked to be a small rabbit.

Davis took out his digimon.

"You mean that you're a digi-destined too!"Matt said.

"Yeah. This is Nykaramon."

"Hi!" The little digimon said.

"Why didn't you tell us Willis?" Izzy said.

"I don't know. I figured that you would've found out sooner or later."

"You know she kinda looks like Gatomon." Kari said petting the little bunny-type digimon.

"Am I going to finish my story?"

Everyone nodded again.

"I quit because I didn't want to continue. Without my parents there to guide me, there was no point, I wasn't into it any more. My parents were dead and I felt like I was too. I actually wanted to kill myself."

Willis gasped as he heard his cousin talk about her feelings for the first time. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"I found Nykaramon when I moved to Colorado with Willis and his parents. I also found this." Dana said pulling out a really fancy star shaped crest.

"Hey. That kinda looks like your crest Kari."TK said.

"Yeah, except it more points than mine."She replied.

"What are your crests anyway?" Tai asked.

"Mine is the crest of Loyalty." Willis said holding his up. It looked like a ball of flame with a small orange heart in the middle.

"Mine is the crest of Miracles. Now on with my story. When I found Mykaramon I only confided to her about what I really felt, she never told a soul. Well that's about it."

"So you just ended your carrer like that?" Matt said.

"No I still sing. I haven't given up on it completely. I still sit alone and play my guitar whenever I have as chance."

"You play guitar! What type?"

"Electric."

"You're telling me that…"Matt was cut off by Yolei.

"Willis what's wrong?"

"Nykaramon, you knew what was going to do that day and you didn't stop her."

"I didn't have too. She knew it was wrong. Besides Cocomon and Reteivermon caught and asked her what she was doing."

"Yeah, she didn't say anything." Cocomon said.

"She just put the knife down and left." Retreivermon added.

"Willis, it's in the past now." Dana said.

"I told you that I would always be there for you and I didn't even know how you really felt."

"Willis please! I don't want to go back there again, not ever." Dana said with tears in her eyes.

"MATT!" Everyone froze at the sound of that certain voice. Matt turned white.

"I thought you that you made sure she wasn't gonna come!" Matt said with an evil glare.

"Hehe, whoops." Davis said.

"Who is that?" Dana asked.

"That's Davis' older sister Jun."Sora said.

"Why is she calling Matt's name?" Willis asked.

"Because she's got the bigest crush on me."

"Well all I can say is ya better run bro."TK said smiling.

"Thanks for the advice TK."

Jun was only a few feet away and closing in. Dana looked at Matt and saw that he was about to freak. That's when she got her idea. Dana got up and walked over to Matt.

She sat beside him. She took his arm and put it over her shoulder and snuggled with him.

"What…"

Dana put a finger to Matt's mouth. "Just play along you guys, okay."

Jun soon came up to the group and her eyes immidiately fell on Matt and Dana. She looked like she was going going to blow a gasket. Her face went read and her eys had fire in them. Everyone cowered back.

"Hi you guys." She said. "And who is this Matt?" She said as an after thought.

"Ah…"  
"I'm his girlfriend." Dana said standing up and holding out her hand. Matt followed and stood directly behind Dana. His arms around her stomach. Jun noticed. Something in her eyes told them 'psyco'.

"And you expect me to shake your hand."

"Yes. That's how we greet people in America."

"Oh so you're an American. MATT when were you going to tell me!"

"I'm really sorry Jun. I uh…didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Well it's a little too late Matt. Good bye!" Jun said and then stormed off. 

"Phew. Thanks Dana. I owe you one."

"No problem. I kinda had the same experience a few years ago."

Suddenly everyone's digi-vices started going nuts. Dana's face when pale and she stood completely still. Everyone looked at her in worry. Dana croumpled to her knees, her eyes remaining open the entire time.

"Oh no not again!" Willis said and ran to Dana's side were Matt was already. Everyone stood silent as Willis laid Dana out on the blanket. She started to shake, not as if she were having a seisure, but as if she was afraid of something.

"What's wrong with her Willis?" Matt asked.

"No one knows. She's not epileptic, the doctors said so."

Dana suddenly stopped. For the first time in a few minutes, she blinked.

"Welcome back." Ken said.

"You guys, something really bad is coming!" Dana said as she sat staright up.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"Something bad is coming, I saw it."

"What are you talking about?"Davis said.

"I guess it's time I gave these to you. Willis pass me my back pack."

Willis walked across the grass and picked up Dana's back pack as well as his and brought it to her. Nykaramon, cocomon and Reteivermon followed close behind.

"Thanks." She said as he gave it to her and sat down. After a few seconds she pulled out six crests, Courage, Love, Friendship, Knowledge, Reliability and Sincerity."

"Where did you get those.?" Tai asked as she handed them their crests.

"I found them when I found Nykaramon. Hey, um, Izzy, can I use your lap top?"

"Yeah." Izzy got up and got his lap top, which he had taken out of the van earlier.

"Can't leave anywhere with out it, can you?" Mimi said.

"Nope. Here Dana why do you need it."

"I want to take a look at the digital world."

"Why?" Sora said as she picked up her fork and began to eat.

"Because, when I had my little, how would you call it, vision. Something was wrong in the digital world."

"Dana do you even know what you're doing?" Tai said with a mouthful of food.

Dana pounded on the keyboard for a few seconds. Everyone stared in awe because she was so deep in concetration. 

"I knew it. Look." She said turning the sreen so everyone could see. "Someone or something is messing with the digi-world again."

"How do you know?" Izzy asked.

"Look, Izzy." Matt said pointing at the screen. "It looks like it did when the Dark Masters were trying to take over."

"You're right. Someone _is_ messing with the digi-world."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Cody asked.

"We're gonna kick some evil butt!" Davis said getting hyped up.

"It's gonna be tough you guys." Dana said with worry in her eyes.

"How do you know that Dana?" Kari asked.

"Just trust me. Something about this makes me fell uneasy."

"Well we have one more digi-destined now." Matt said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Together we can win." Mimi said.

"I hope you're right."

How was that? Please R and R

. Please! Please tell me what you think. Even if ya don't I'm still gonna write it. : P


	2. Digimon 2

Digimon:The Crest of Miracles

A/N: Thank you all for your positive reviews! And also a big thank you to the people who told me that it was Terriermon, not Retrievermon. Thank you so, so much! It is greatly appreciated! Well I hope you enjoy this part and you all will notice that I made up the names of Matt's band members. Another thing is that this isn't going to be a movie anymore, cause I'm writing it kinda like the eps, forgive me! Oh yeah and Matt is still with me. He practicing on his guitar. 

Me:Hey Matt maybe you should say Hi to all your fans out there.

Matt:(looks up from guitar)Hey.

Me: That's it! That's all you're gonna say to all those fans, probably most of them girls, out there that adore you!

Matt: Could you be a little bit more quiet?

Me: Why you! ARGH!

Matt: Sorry peeps gotta run! Ducky's gone nuts. (Runs away with guitar in hands)

Me: Get back here you, you're gonna give your fans a little recognition!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! I never have and I never will. That's what makes me so sad! Oh well. At least I have Matt…well kinda. Dana belongs to me, so does Gitomon(Nykaramon) and all her forms, Pheonixmon (it's not what Garudamon digivolves into, it's another form of…), Windaeromon, Oceanamon and Flowramon are also mine and so are the crest of Miracles and Loyalty, oh and KTD and whatever else that I mentioned in the last part that I didn't mention here belongs to me also. Oh yeah and the song Starseed is by Our Lady Peace, it doesn't belong to me either.

Part 2

"Dana there's someone on the phone for ya!" Willis yelled from the living room.

Dana was still in bed. Lately she had not been getting very much sleep. Sometimes it would be dreams about when her parents died. Others it would be when she found Nykaramon. Those dreams of Nykaramon would start out like normal happy dreams, but they would suddenly turn into horrible nightmares where there would be a battle and she and other people would get hurt. When she did get sleep, she wanted to stay that way because she knew the the next night she might not have such a comfortable sleep.

"Who is it!?" She called from her bedroom.

"Matt!"

"Ok, I'll take it in here." Dana felt around the nightstand next to her bed for her phone. She was surprised that she didn't hear her phone, but she soon realized when she picked it up that she had turned off the ringer.

"I got it Willis!"

"Okay!"

"Hello." She said and then yawned.

"Hey you sound like you just woke up."

"I did. What time is it?"

"Almost 4:30."

"Well I guess I'm lucky you called or else I would've slept all day. Why were you calling anyway?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to do something today? I still owe you for saving me from Jun."

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Well I have band practice and I told my other band members that you played guitar and they want to meet you."

"You have a band? Of course. I'd love to meet them."

"Ok, would you mind bringing your guitar?"

"No, not at all. Um, when are we gonna go?"

"I'll pick you up in around 45 minutes, is that okay and then I'll show ya around town."

"Okay. Matt where do you live anyway?"

"Down the street."

"Oh! I'll see you soon then. Bye."

"Bye."

Dana hung up the phone and sat in bed for a few seconds looking around at nothing and adjusting her eyes to the light.

"Who was on the phone Dana?"

"It was Matt, Nykaramon. He and I are going out today."

"Like a date." The little rabbit said hopping on to her bed.

"No, he's going to introduce me to his band members and then he's gonna show me around town."

"Sounds like a date to me." Willis said popping his head in the door.

"Dana's got a date with Matt! Dana's got a date with Matt!" Cocomon and Terriermon sang as they hoped into her room and onto her bed.

"IT IS NOT!" She said shooting a pillow at the three new faces.

"Whoa, ok it's not a date."

"You can be really…." Dana's face suddenly went blank. She started to shake again. Willis quickly shut the door to Dana's room and sat on the bed next to his cousin.

"Dana wake up!" He cried shaking hre lightly.

"Come on Dana!" Nykaramon said hugging her arm. 

"Dana wake up!" Cocomon and Terriermon shouted.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It was about 20 minutes later when Dana finally snapped out of it. She saw that Willis was still in her room and that he must have laid her back down because she was covered with blankets.

"Willis."

"Omigod Dana!" Willis ran to his cousin and hugged her tight. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't wake up this time. What did you see?" He asked when they separated.

"I don't know. Something or someone was being hurt. I don't think it's what's happening now, but I think it's what will happen."

"What do you mean, you had a premontion?"

"Yes, but I couldn't see who it was that was in trouble. How long was I out anyway?"

"About 20 minutes."

"Oh no! Matt's going to be here in a few minutes!" Dana said jumping out of her bed and pushing Willis and all the digimon out of her room.

"You've gotta be kidding me. You're not still going are you?" Willis asked.

"Yes, I'm not going to tell him that I can't go just because of _my little spasms_."

"Dana you can't. It could be dangerous." Willis hesitated for a second. He knew she could be very stubborn. "Well if you're going to go at least take Nykaramon with you."

"Fine I will. Now will you get out of my room so I can change. Oh and don't tell Matt."

Dana pushed Willis out of the room. He stood next her door for a few seconds thinking. 'Please be careful Dana.' He thought and then left.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It was around 25 minutes later when Matt showed up, guitar in hand. Willis anwered the door to the apartement.

"Hey Willis. How's it going?" Matt asked as Willis lead him to the living room.

"I'm fine."

"So, where's your parents?"

"At work."

"Is there something wrong? You sound pretty bummed."

"It's Dana. She had another one of her little attacks."

"When, where is she?"

"I'm right here." She said walking out of her room with a back pack and her guitar. "You told him. I asked you not too."

"I'm sorry."

"Look Dana maybe you shouldn't come today." Matt said with concern in his eyes.

"See this is why I didn't want you to tell him. Come on Matt." Dana said walking over to him and pulling his arm. "Don't worry Willis I have Nykaramon with me." And then they left.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Look are you sure you're ok?" Matt said stopping in front of Dana.

"For the last time I'm fine. Besides, when I have them it doesn/t cause me any pain." Dana continued to walk to their destination.

"Well then why do you get all stiff and start to shake?' He said catching up to her.

"I have no idea. Hey is this the building?"

"Yep. C'mon." Matt said dragging Dana behind him.

When they arrived inside he lead her past may closed doors. He explained that some were for rehearsing, others for makeup, some for storage and of course the bathrooms. One doors he showed her lead to the stage area. Befoe he could continue walking Dana pushed the door open and walked out onto the stage. Matt followed close behind and finally ended up beside her. Dana just stood there looking out over the rows and rows of chairs.

"Dana…" Matt began but was suddenly cut of.

"You know, I was never able to get over my stage fright, even as a big time star. I know that big time signers all have some type of stage fright, but mine was different somehow. I couldn't wait to get on the stage and I couldn't wait to get off."

"Did anybody else know this?" He asked calmly.

"Mhmmm." Dana now had tears coming out of her eyes. "My parents. My friends that I sung with and my manager, but now they're all gone. My parents are dead, my friends are in Florida continuing their career and my manager is with them. I'm alone, not even Willis knows how much I am."

"You're not alone. Trust me. C'mon, the guys are waiting."

Dana nodded and followed Matt down more halls and past doors until they finally arrived at one and Matt opened it. There were three other guys inside.

"Hey Matt, where were you?" The drummer, Dave asked.

"Oh hey. This is Dana you guys and I was showing her around the place.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you! And wow! My name is Alex" The bass guitarist, said shaking Dana's hand.

"Thanks."

"I'm Dave and that's Gary over at he keyboards. Nice to meet you." He said reaching over his drum kit to shake hands. "I don't suppose you play drums?" He added as an after thought.

"Yes I do."

"What?!" Matt said. You didn't tell me that?"

"Sorry. Um yeah, I used to alternate with someone when we played shows."

"So how long have you been playing both?" Gary asked.

"Well, I started guitar when I was about 11 and drums, I started two years ago."

"Well you'll have to show us later what you can do." Dave said.

"Sure." Dana said taking a seat at the far side of the room and placing her guitar beside her.

"Well why not now? We actually have the songs down and ready, so why not take a little break?" Alex suggested.

"I guess so. Oh what the heck. We're so far ahead this time that we could start rehearsing for the next one. C'mon Dana show us what ya got." Dave said in a playful tone.

"Ok. I guess so. Um I kinda need an amplifier."

"I think we have and extra hang on a sec." Matt said leaving the room. Down the hall clanging could be heard and then suddenly Matt came came with a mediun size amplifier. "I hope this is okay?"

"Yep. That's just fine. So do you guys wanna hear anything specific? Hard rock or semi rock?" Dana said plugging her guitar into the amplifier.

"Anything that you want. Dazzle us." Matt said.

"Um, ok. Oh I know, this is one of my favorites that I actually managed to write the music too. Trust me it was no picnic. Have you guys ever heard of Our Lady Peace?"

Clueless faces came from the whole group. "I think so." Was all that came out of the four boys.

"Ok. Well the song is 'Starseed'. I'm not going to sing, just start at the bridge.

Dana sat for a moment adjusting the volume of the amp. She turned back to her guitar and played one note then looked at all the guys. "Ready?" All four nodded.

She started slow than started to pick the music up very fast. The four boys looked on as she strum the guitar again and again. Every note was perfect. They could tell now that she had been playing for quite sometime. Her fingers quickly jumped from note to note. She began to slow down and then finally stopped. All four boys stood in awe.

"You could say something instead of just standing there all day."

"That was awesome!" Matt said.

"We should have you in here as a back up guitarist." Gary said.

"That's sweet, but not now."

"Why not, your awesome on that thing!" Alex said.

"No offense to any of you guys, but I have more important things to tend to."

"Well when you are ready, just say so, okay." Dave said shaking her hand.

"You got it." Dana said shaking his hand in return.

"Now I don't suppose you'll humour us with your drum playing."

"Not today, but if you want me to come back, then I will."

"Sure." All three said in unison.

Matt looked at his watch then turned to Dana. She looked at him as he looked up from his watch, then suddenly remembered that Nykaramon was still in her back pack.

"Matt we better get going if you wanna show me around town." She said giving him directions with her eyes where her back pack was sitting.

"Oh yeah." He said going over and picking up his guitar and Dana's back pack. The three other guys could have sworn that Matt was talking to her back pack.

"Hang on for just a few more seconds. Okay Naykaramon." He whispered to the small Digimon iside Dana's back pack.

"Hurry. There's not that much air in here." The little Digimon whispered back in in gasps.

"Dana are you ready?"

"Yep. Well thanks a lot. You guys were a lot of fun." She said giving each of the guys a peck on the cheek. "Bye." She said waving out the door.

"Bye." They all said at the same time.

"Wow. Matt is one lucky guy." Dave said going back to his drum kit. The other two nodded and returned to their intruments and proceeded to play.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Dana and Matt walked side by side out into the warm afternoon air. Dana breathed in heavily.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine." She said stopping. Dana took off her back pack. Poor little Naykaramon was huddled into a ball gasping for air. Dana quickly picked her up out of the bag and craddled her in her arms.

"Nykaramon are you okay. I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine. Just don't do that again." Nykaramon smiled up at Dana.

"I promise." 

Dana's digivice started to go off. She looked into her bag to find it and her crest. She quickly shut the bag and turned to Matt.

"Are we anywhere near a Digi-portal?"

"Yeah, it's at the Odaiba Elementary. Why?"

"We need to get there. C'mon." She said as she grabbed Matt by the arm. She suddenly stoppped and then turned to Matt. "Uh, where is it?"

"Just around this corner."

"Maybe you should lead the way."

"Ok." And the two were off again. They soon arrived at Odiaba Elementary to find that the gates were locked. Dana took full attention to the situation.

"Nykaramon do you think you can get it open?"

"Yep, but I'll need to digivolve."

"Okay! Go!" Dana said holding out her digivice.

'Nykaramon digi-volve to….Gitomon!' A larger size of her former self appeared before the two teenagers. She had white fur and long rabbit ears that had little daisies growing out of the ends. She had purple eyes and daisy bracelets around her paws. Her tail looked like a vine that also had small daisie growing out of it.

"Vine Whip!" Gitomon called out as she whip her tail towards the gate. The gate soon opened and the three walked through.

"Nice work Gitomon." Dana said giving her rabbit/plant digimon a high five as Matt sut the gate behind them.

"It's like I'm seeing double." Matt said as they started up some stairs.

"What do you mean." Dana asked as they came to another locked door.

"Vine Whip!" Nykaramon called out again.

"Gitomon looks almost identical to Kari's Digimon Gatomon. And their names to. The 'A' in Gatomon is substituted with and 'I' in Gitomon."

"Don't ask me. I don't have a clue why they look almost a like."

Soon the three were in the computer lab. Matt semed a little tense. Dana quickly found the computer on which the Digi-portal would always open on. She stepped forward turned on the computer. As soon as she did, the Digi-poratal open.

"I hope we don't get caught." Matt whispered.

"Ok, Matt do you have your digi-vice and crest with you?" Dana asked as she started to type on the computer.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we might need your Digimon's help. Do you know where he is? What's his type?"

"He should be some where near Santa Korea and his form right now should be Garurumon."

"Ok, I've pin pointed his location and from what I see on the screen, Santa Korea has been completely demolished."

"What! Come on let's go!"

"Ok. Digi-port open! In a flash of light Dana, Gitomon and Matt dissapeared into the computer screen.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
In the Digital World…

Dana and Matt stood on the outskirts of Santa Korea. The city stood in ruins from what looked to be a previous fire. The three stood silent for a few moments just staring at the city. Dana began to walk a head towards it and Matt and Gitomon followed. 

When they reched it wounded Digimon were everywhere. None of them had a home anymore. Many buildings were chared, some still on fire. Digimon who were still able to walk were helping others to the Digi-hospital on strechers.

"Who would do something like this?" Dana said.

"Maybe we should ask someone what happened." Matt said.

Dana nodded. The three continued to wonder through the demolished Digi-city. Matt glancing every which way trying to fing Gabumon, but with no luck. They finally arrived at the Digi-hospital. It looked extremly over crowded. They entered the building and tried to find someone who could tell them what happened. 

"Matt! Matt!" He could hear. He looked of to the side and saw Gabumon running towards him.

"Gabumon!" Matt said as he hugged his Digimon. "I was so afraid that you got hurt. Could you tell us what happened?"

"Who's 'us' Matt?" Gabumon asked a little confused.

Matt looked around for Dana, but din't find her. He continued to look and found her with Gitomon beside her, bandaging a Floramon's arm. Matt smiled as he got up. "C'mon Gabumon. I'd like to introduce you to someone."

Matt and Gabumon came up behind Dana just as she finished badaging the wounded Floramon's arm. The Floramon thanked her and gave her a hug which Dana gladly returned.

"Ahem."Matt said.

"Oh hey Matt. Sorry. I had to help somehow." Dana said as she got up off of her knees.

"Don't apologize. Dana and Gitomon, I would like you to meet Gabumon." Matt said pointing a hand towards his Digimon.

"Oh! He's so cute!" Dana said shaking the Digimon's oustretched paw.

"Thanks." Gabumon relplied, a little red on his cheeks.

"Nice to meet ya Digimon bro." Gitomon said.

"You too."

"Hey Gabumon is there somewhere were we can talk?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. Follow me."

Gabumon lead them past many rooms where wounded Digimon were being carred for. Dana's face saddened at the sight of so many deffensless Digimon who were hurt or who's Digital information had been sent back to the Primary Village for them to regenerate. Then it struck her. What if the Primary Village had been attacked like this?

She finally came back to reality when Gabumon opened a door that lead to be what seemed a conference room.

"Ok Matt what did you want to talk to me about?" Gabumon asked as he closed the door.

"Gabumon, do you know who did this?" Matt asked as he, Dana and Gitomon took a seat.

"No Matt. I happened so fast."

"Did you see or hear anything Gabumon?" Dana asked.

"Yes. Before it stared there was a very big earthquake that knocked down a few buildings. And I thought I saw a Digimon throwing fireballs at the city."

"Could it have been Maramon?" Gitomon asked.

"No it was biger."

Just then a big earthquake shook the hospital. Dana stumble towards the window. As she looked she saw a Digimon, who's power was earth, raise his hands above his head and then flung them towards the ground causing another earthquake.

"Matt look!" She said pointing to the figure. "We have to stop him!"

Matt looked at the two Digimon beside him. "Are you guys up for it?" The two Digimon nodded.

"C'mon then!" Matt said running out the door, everone else following behind.

They soon came out of the hospital. The four friends ran as fast as the could towards the outskirts of the city. The soon came up to a Digmon that was covered in weeds and earth. He was wearing tattered pants that were held up by a belt of weeds.His face was also covered with a matal plate. He turned and faced the four new faces.

"Ah. Some of the Digi-twits have decided to grace my presence." He said with a sardonic grin on fis face.

"Gabumon go!" Matt yelled.

'Gabumon worp digi-volve to….MetalGarurumon!'

"Gitomon you're up!" Dana yelled.

"You got it!" Gitomon said with a wink. 'Gitomon digi-volve to….Daisymon!'

"That's her Mega form?" Matt asked as he looked at Daisymon. She wore a hat that resembled a daisy and a daisy dress like Lillymon's, except instead of a vine design on it she had a leaf design that looked to be made of emeralds. She also had willow tree vines as hair. 

"Yep, isn't she cool! Anyway! Who do you think you are you overgown dunder head!"

"Harsh words for such a young child. I am Weedmon! King of the Earth. Now prepare to die digi-destined. Weed Wrap!"

"Metalwolfclaw!"

The attack raced towards Weedmon. He held out his hands and blocked the attacks. Both just dissapeared into digi-dust.

"Ha ha ha! Weed Wrap!" He yelled as a ball of weeds formed in his hands and was hurled at Matt and Dana.

"Ahhhh!" Dana and Matt sreamed as the were wrapped in the weeds.

"We have to combine our strongest attacks MetalGarurumon!" Daisymon said.

MetalGarurumon nodded. "Metalwolfclaw!"

"Daisy Chain!"

The attack hit Weedmon head on. He crumpled to the ground in pain.

"Beware Digi-destined! This war is not over!" Weedmon said as hew stepped into a black portal. "We're nothing like what you fought before!" His voice said as it echoed in the air.

The vines around Dana and Matt disapeared leaving them gasping for air. The two Digimon returned to their Rookie forms.

"Are you okay you guys?" Nykaramon said as she hoppped over to Dana.

"Yeah. Thanks you two." Dana said hugging her Digimon.

"Yeah thanks Gabumon."

"No problem."

"We have to tell the others as soon as possible and get the rest of the Digimon together." Dana said standing up.

"Gabumon how would you feel about coming homea gain with me?"

"Great! Do you think your dad will mind?"

"No, but there is someone else you have to watch out for. I'll explain it to you when we get home."

"Ok well let's get going!" Dana said.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, fine by me!" Gitomon said as they began their walked to the digiportal hoping that there wouldned be any more attack.

Far away many voices laughed as they left.


	3. Digimon 3

Digimon:The Crest of Miracles

A/N: Ello, ello, ello! I'm sorry if anybody was disappointed with the last part because I only received one review. One people! Oh well*sniff* I hope everyone or anyone continues to read my works of art. (That was pretty corny, but oh well). Anyway enjoy. Oh and if ya want me to add any other things (i.e. more action) to my story please review. Ok, I've included some winners from the contest in here. Please be patient the rest of you, I'll get to ya!

Disclaimer: It's the same as before people!

Part 3

After that day in the digital world Dana, Matt and the other Digi-destined started to notice that weird things were starting to happen all over town and the world. It wasn't like what happened back when Devimon was trying to take over and mysterious digimon were starting to appear, it was much more different.

Strange things started happening everywhere around the world. Oceans were in complete chaos. There were hurricanes and whirlpools everywhere. Plants on the land started to over populate cities by continuously growing up buildings and houses. As soon as someone light a fire it would automatically go out of control and there were a lot more twisters and tornadoes than usual. Kids, or rather other Digi-destined all across the world were also feeling these changes.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

In America…..

A boy with sandy brown hair with blonde streaks stood on the porch outside of his New Jersey home. He looked to around sixteen with green and brown eyes. He also had a worried look on his face and a small animal by his side.

"What is it Walker?" The little Digimon questioned his companion.

"Something's wrong Talonmon. Look at Mister Simons trees. They shouldn't be that big yet." Walker a.k.a. Michael said to the little Digimon. His Digimon had little leathery wings on his back. He also had curly horns on his head and was green in colour.

"What do you mean?"

"He planted those trees four weeks ago. Now look at them, they're over twenty feet tall." Just then Walker's crest started to glow.

"What's with your crest Walker?"

"I have no idea, but I bet it has something to do with what's going on. Maybe we should go check if the Digi-port has opened? C'mon let's go. We're gonna find some answers."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Tuscon, Arizona…

"Aundrea dear, supper is almost ready!" 

A girl who was around eighteen with glasses looked up from her piano book. She looked towards the kitchen one more time then towards the window lost in her thoughts. She suddenly snapped out of her daze when she noticed something outside. She quickly jumped off of the piano bench and ran to her room. When she was safely inside she shut the door and ran to her bed. There laying on her bed was a fox type creature, except she was silver and black in colour.

"Drea what is it?" The fox asked as she popped her head up from the pillow she was laying on.

"Come here and look out my window."

The little fox did what was asked and quickly trotted over to Drea where she stood looking out of her window. Outside a massive cloud of sand was forming a few miles away.. It circled around and around.

"Drea what is that?"

"It looks like a tornado." She said with worry in her voice.

"Is it something we should worry about?"

"I don't think so. It doesn't seem to be going anywhere." Drea said turning to her Digimon. "I'm so glad that your back Kitmon. I was really sad when you left."

"Well then I'm glad I'm back to." Just then Drea's crest of Music started to glow and her computer turned on.

"Hey look the Digi-port's open."

"Well weird things have been happening around here." Drea said getting up.

"Aundrea, supper!"

"I guess we'll have to check it out tomorrow. Coming mom!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Somewhere on the shores of New Zealand…

A Chinese girl with short black hair and dark brown streaks sits on a small cliff looking out at the ocean. She looks to be about sixteen and has dark brown eyes. She sits with eyes closed trying to think. Suddenly she hears a loud crash of waves and snaps her eyes open. She looks around noticing nothing but the calm ocean in front of her. A small cat type Digimon looks up at her.

"What is it Mavis?" The little Salamon look a-like asked.

"I thought I heard something. Did you see anything strange Bakumon?

"I thought I saw a giant wave of water, but I looked away for a second and then it was gone."

Mavis continued to look around until she could feel some kind of energy flowing through her body. She looked down and saw that her crest of Life was glowing. She heard beeping also.

"What is it Mavis?"

"I have no idea, but if my Digi-vice is going off it must mean that something bad is coming."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

All over the world the crests of Digi-destined were glowing and their digi-vices were going off also. In one part of the world a special crest glowed consistently causing a chain reaction with the other crests. The crest of Unity was the one to summon everybody who was and would always be a Digi-destined to fight the impending doom that would forever plague the Digital World if they did not intervene.

So? What do you think? Please R&R!!!! Oh and I've also added three new Digi-contest winners. Here they are… Otillie/Tebby-crest:Dance

Kimi/Buttons-crest: Please pick another; laughter was already taken; I would go with Happiness, you sound like a really happy person

Sierra/Sei-crest:Truth

Congrats to you three!!!!!!! Oh and I also need more info from you three also. Thanks ~Ducky~


	4. Digimon 4

Digimon:The Crest of Miracles

A/N: Thank you all for such positive reviews. I just know that this story is gonna be great! Again I would like to thank everyone who entered in my contest. Don't worry you'll all be seeing yourself sometime throughout the story. You will all be part of the great battle that happens at the end. Anyway I think this is going to be a pretty long fic. Oh and one other thing. Everybody who entered, I will drawing pics of ya for my web-page, so please tell me what race you are, hair colour, eye colour and hair style, clothes etc. Oh this is so cool!

Disclaimer. Digimon doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. Ooooh! Hey look Matt's come back. Hey Matt!

Matt: How's it hangin'?

Me:Good. So what do you think about Dana?

Matt:She's awesome. She plays drums and guitar!

Me: Yeah I know I made her up. 

Matt:Hehe. Yeah, forgot about that. Don't tell her I said that okay.

Me: (evil grin) I'll have to think about that.

Matt:WHAT! You can't! I'll do anything.

Me: Okay. You could say to everybody out there, like you were supposed to last time. And you better mean it!

Matt: That's it! Okay. Hello to all the pretty ladays out there and the many wonderful Digimon fans…..Was that good enough.

Me:I guess that will have to do.

Matt:Next time you wanna have a little interview with someone. Ask Tai. (winks)

Me: Haha! Yeah I'll definitely consider that one.

Part 4

Tai rolled over in his bed again. He still was unable to get any sleep the past few nights. Nobody had. Nobody even knew that everyone was else was in the same position and couldn't sleep either. He looked at his clock again for the third time that night. 4 AM. It was only two hours ago that he had waken up for the second time. He laid back down on his pillow and tried to sleep. After about fifteen minutes, miraculously he had fallen asleep with the hope that he wouldn't wake up again. 

All around the world every Digi-destined was having trouble sleeping, for no reason at all. T.K had woken up at least twice. Kari was getting fed up because she couldn't get back too sleep. Joe sat in bed studying. Sora watched T.V. Everything was info-mercials! Davis laid in his bed throwing his soccer ball up in the air. Izzy stayed on the internet. Cody stayed up and cleaned his Kendo sticks. Ken stayed up trying to think. Yolei just laid in bed. Mimi sat up reading a fashion magazine. Willis laid in his bed listening to music. Nobody ever had such a bad case of insomnia. They were all tired but couldn't get to sleep. Dana rolled over and over in her bed. She was obviously having a nightmare. A very bad one at that.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

In her dream…

"Help! Someone plea…." A young feminine voice called out, but she was soon silenced. Dana stopped running for a second. 'Kari?' she thought and continued to run. She was trying to find something or someone but she couldn't.

"Matt!….Willis!…Where are you guys!…Anybody!" She blindly yelled out. It seemed as if she was calling out to anybody who would hear her.

Suddenly someone's voice sounded out over the destruction that was around her. It was extremely hot. Fire was everywhere. So were plants, water and the wind was howling. Dana followed the muffled voice. She soon found herself standing in front of a temple. She thought she could hear the other Digi-Destine's voices. She quickly ran up the steps and into the temple right into some type of ritual room. She looked around and saw all the Digi-Destined tied to the walls. Their hands suspended over their heads. There were also other people there. All had tags around there necks where their crests were held. She looked them all over one by one and saw that they were all banged up. She soon realized the she couldn't see any of their Digimon anywhere. Even Gitomon was missing.

"Dana get out of here!" Willis yelled to his cousin.

"It's a trap!" Ken yelled out.

Suddenly everyone's eyes turned up when they saw four figures enter the room. Dana turned around and saw the four enormous figures. She could recognize one of them as Weedmon, but the others she did not. One of them flung out a hand and grabbed her by the neck. Everyone gasped. The beast just simply smiled.

"So you're the one who holds the crest of Miracles. We shall see if a Miracle can get you out of this." He said and lifted her up off the ground.

Dana looked into his blood red eyes and knew what he was about to do. Dana braced herself. Suddenly she felt herself being flung through the air….

"AHHHHHHHH!!"

~ * ~* ~ *~ 

Dana sat straight up in her bed. Perspiration covered her forehead. She put a hand to her chest as she began to hyperventilate. 'I need..air' She thought as she struggled out of her bed. She grabbed a sweatshirt as she ran out the door and into the open fresh night air. She ran down the street just as if she was running away for someone, or rather her dream.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Matt sat straight up in bed. He looked around his room. His eyes fell upon the clock. 4:30 AM. Suddenly a breeze made Matt shiver. He got and walked over to his window. It was closed. He noticed someone outside.

"Who would be running at this time of the morning?" He said aloud to himself.

Suddenly, something in his mind clicked. He recognized the red hair.

"Dana?"

Matt ran downstairs as quickly as possible. He grabbed a jacket and noticed a note. It was from his dad. He read it quickly and then sprinted outside. 'Looks like dad's working early again.' He thought as he ran out on the sidewalk. 

He looked around but saw no sign of Dana. He looked in the other direction and saw her run into the park. He followed quickly. He soon found her sitting on a swing.

But.. 'Is she crying?' He thought as he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She gasped and turned. She breathed a sign of relief when she noticed it was just Matt.

He looked at her as she turned. Her face was stained with tears. She turned back around and he went and sat beside her on another swing.

"Dana what are you doing out here?" He asked with worry.

"I had to get some air." She said as she turned to him. Her face was still tear stained and she looked like she was on the verge of unleashing some more.

"Why didn't you just go out on your terrace?"

"I don't know. I had to get away. I had to."

"What do you mean?"

"Something bad is going to happen and you guys are going to get hurt and it's all because of me." She said as she buried her face into her hands and began to cry again.

Matt put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She still cried. He pulled her into a tight hug and she quickly stopped crying. She looked up at him. There was so much worry in his eyes. Why? She hardly knew the guy. Why was he so concerned. She quickly pulled herself away.

"Thanks." She said getting up of off the swing. Matt followed and got up himself. He looked at her as she quickly wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"Please tell me what's wrong. I actually am a good listener." Matt said.

Dana looked at him. How could she tell him that she would be the cause of him and the other's getting hurt. No. She had to tell someone. But why not Willis or one of the girls? Suddenly there was a flash of light and a loud clap of thunder. Then there was rain. Dana found herself in Matt's arms once again. She blushed and pulled back.

"Sorry. I really hate thunder storms. I guess we better go now." She said turning to leave.

"Dana wait. Come over to my house and dry off." He said. By now the two were soaked. Dana looked at him with a questioning look.

"So you don't have to walk three blocks and get pneumonia."

She nodded. Suddenly there was another clap of lightning and thunder. The rain seemed to increase in buckets. Matt ran up to her.

"C'mon, before we both get sick." 

Dana nodded and followed Matt to his house.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The two walked into the house. Both shivering uncontrollably. Dana looked at Matt.

"Is this normal?" She asked in a shivery voice.

"No, but remember a lot of weird things have been happening lately." He said as they both took of their shoes.

"Wait here." Matt said and then disappeared into another room. He returned a couple of minutes later changed with a shirt, a pair of pajama pants and a towel.

"Here put these on for now, so you don't freeze. The bathroom is just down the hall." He said handing her the towel and PJ's.

"Thanks."Dana said and rushed off to the bathroom where she dried herself off and changed. 

She soon returned with her wet clothes in hand. Dana looked around but didn't see Matt anywhere.

"Matt?" She called out. Matt walked out of the kitchen with a tray of hot-chocolate in his hands. She watched as he placed the tray on the coffee table.

"Um, what do I do with these?" She said pointing to her wet clothes.

"Here." He said taking them from her. "I'll stick em' in the dryer." He said as he left the room. He soon appeared a few seconds later with blankets. Dana could hear the light hum of the dryer.

"Here this will keep ya warm."He said as he handed her one of the blankets. Dana nodded and took it. When she was completely covered she reached and picked up one of the cups of hot-chocolate.

"Is it too hot?" He asked picking up the other cup.

"No. It's just right. Um Matt how did you know that I was outside?"

"I didn't."

"What?"

"I woke up and looked around my bedroom. All of a sudden there was a breeze and I went to check if my window was open. It wasn't and that's when I noticed you running down the sidewalk. Why were you anyway?"

"You already asked me that."

"Well tell me again. I couldn't understand because you were crying."

"I had really bad nightmare. That's all." She said staring at the floor.

"No it's not. Tell me what happened."

"Well I really did have a nightmare. I was so horrible, but it may not seem that way. I was in the Digital-world and someone was calling for help, but suddenly she was cut off. I looked around and I called for anybody. There was fire, plants and water everywhere and the wind was howling. I heard something. It was someone's voice. I followed it and found a temple. I ran up and entered this ritual room. All the Digi-destined where there, but you were all tied to a wall. There were also some other faces there. The Digimon were nowhere to be seen. Willis and Ken tried to tell me it was a trap, but it was already to late. Four figures appeared behind me. I recognized Weedmon. One of them grabbed me by the neck and said something to me then threw me and that's when I woke up."

"So you think this was a premonition. That's why you told me that we would all get hurt."

Dana nodded. "Yes, that's why I didn't want to tell you anything in the first place."

"You can trust me you know."

"You have to earn my trust, like everyone else has too. You may not realize it but I have to earn yours."

Matt nodded and turned on the TV. They both sat there for sometime and then eventually fell asleep. When the two were sleeping the news came on. The anchor man reported that there was a massive storm in the middle of the ocean. It had damaged many shore lines all over the world. There were also massive wind storms and more and more fires where getting out of control. The plants, also, were not ceasing too grow.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Back in the Digital World…

Four figures sat in a well furnished room. All were conversing or planning something. One of the figures spoke up. They were also watching the havoc they were reeking on the human world.

"These humans are absolutely pathetic. Look at them all squirm. It's like watching what we did to Santa Korea all over again. It's becoming very boring and tiresome." A female voice said.

"Give me a break! You're loving it just as much as the rest of us." Another female voice said.

"Well maybe I am. I absolutely love how I remodeled the shore lines around the ocean!"

"If you two don't mind we have work to do. We still haven't found the one who carries the crest of Miracles." A male voice said.

"And if we don't she will be the end of us!" Another male pointed out.

"You guys always seem to ruin the fun, you know that."

"Do you want us to fail!"

"No I want to take over the both this World and the other too!"

"Gosh you two are such spoil sports."

The two males just shook their heads. The females soon joined them and they planned their next assault.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Matt woke up. He looked around and suddenly realized where he was. He also noticed who was sitting beside him. She was curled in a small ball on the other end of the couch. She looked so small and innocent. She shivered a bit. Matt got up and put his blanket on her. He looked over at the VCR clock. It was ten in the morning.

"I better call Tai and see if he was able to get any sleep….and Willis! They probably don't know where Dana is." Matt ran to the phone and quickly dialed Willis' number. Lucky for him Willis answered it.

"Hello?" Willis said in a groggy voice.

"Willis, it's Matt."

"Yeah." Willis yawned. "Why are you calling? Dana is still sleeping."

"She's at my house Willis." 

"What? Who?"

"Dana."

"What! Why is she over there!"

"Shhh. Keep it down alright. She had a very bad nightmare last night and ran out of the house to the park. I followed her and it started to rain so she came to my house. So if your parents ask just tell them that she went out for a walk. Oh and you better bring her some clothes, because I think your parents are going to wonder why she went for a walk in her pajamas."

"Phew. Ok I'll be over in a couple of minutes."

"What was the phew for?"

"Forget it."

"Whoa! Hey what kind of a guy do you think I am!"

"Bye."

Willis hung up the phone and went directly to his room. He quickly returned in his normal everyday clothes and went into Dana's room. He found a back pack. He didn't realize it but Terriermon and Cocomon were right behind him.

"What are you doing Willis?"

"AHHHHH! Whoa! You guys scared me."

"What are you doing in here Willis?" Gitomon asked as she got up off of Dana's bed.

"Getting some things for Dana. I have to bring them to her."

"Why where is she?" 

"At Matt's house."

"Well I'm coming with you. I knew I felt something move this morning."

"We're coming too Willis." Terriermon and Cocomon said in unison.

"Ok here all her stuff is packed, hop in."

The three Digimon did what was told and hoped into the back pack. Willis put it on his back and almost fell back wards.

"You guys have gotta loose come weight."

"Ha ha. Very funny Willis." All three said.

Willis ran out of her room and into the kitchen where his parents were eating breakfast.

"Willis could you please go and tell Dana that breakfast is ready." His Mom asked.

"Uhhh…Dana went out for a walk. She said she'd be back in a while. I'm going to a friend's. Bye!" He said as he raced out of the door and down the many flights of stairs.

"What was that about?" His dad asked.

"You know I haven't got a clue." His mom replied.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

By now Matt had called all of the other Digi-Destined as well. They were all on their way to his apartment. He had called a meeting to discuss Dana's dream. Matt soon heard a knock at the door. He opened it. It was Mimi and she was wearing a pink back pack.

"Hey Matt. Can I come in?"

"Sure." He said as he stepped out of the way.

"So where is Dana?"

"Still sleeping on the couch in the living room." 

"Ok. Well I'm gonna go check on her."

"Ok."

Mimi entered the living room. Dana was sprawled out on the couch with one of the blankets wrapped tightly around her. The other was on the floor. Mimi picked it up and covered her up with it. She noticed the TV was on. She picked up the converter and turned to the Home Shopping Network.

There was another ring after that. This time it was Willis and he was out of breath. Matt quickly let him in because it had started to rain again. Willis walked in and took off his shoes. Before Willis could ask where Dana was he spoke.

"She in the living room."

"Thanks." Willis said entering the living room. There he found Dana sprawled out on the couch and Mimi sitting in a recliner watching something that had to do with a pink diamond purse. 

"Hey Mimi!" Willis said waving. Mimi didn't even turn her head she just sat in the recliner staring at the television.

"Earth to Mimi! MIMI!"

"Oh! Hi Willis when did you get here?"

"Just a couple of seconds ago. How's my cousin?" He asked as he walked over to Dana.

"She's fine. It looks like Matt really took god care of her. That is so cute!"

"Yeah whatever. Remember I'm a guy I'm not all mushy."

"Hardy har har." Mimi said to Willis and then turned her head towards the kitchen. "Hey Matt what are you cooking?"

"Pancakes. I'm assuming that no one has had breakfast yet, so I decided to make some for you guys."

"Since when do you make breakfast for everybody?"

"Uhhh…I just felt like it okay!"

"Whatever." Mimi and Willis said in unison.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

By now everyone had arrived at Matt's apartment, all were wet. Breakfast was ready and lucky for Matt nobody had eaten yet. Everybody gathered in the living room with their plates of pancakes. Dana still hadn't gotten up yet.

"Don't you think we should wake her up?" Davis asked as he stuffed his face with a fork full of pancakes.

"That's very nice Davis! Talk with your mouthful!" Yolei said.

"Sooory! Geez."

"Well somebody wake Dana up. She needs to be part of this since she was the one who had the dream." Ken said.

"Well…Willis wake her up." Sora said.

"Okay, okay." Willis said as he got up and walked over to the couch. "Dana…" He said as he shook her lightly. "…Dana wake up." Nothing. She didn't even move.

"DANA!"

"AHHHH!" She screamed as her hands went flying. One of them made contact with Willis face.

"OWWW! That really hurt Dana."

"Sorry…Um Willis why is everybody here?"

"Ahem," Matt said standing up. "I called a meeting so we could discuss what was going on."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier! I'm still in my pajamas!"

"I didn't want too cause you were so tired."

"Thanks. Willis you didn't by any chance bring me any clothes in that back pack did you?"

"Yep, here." He said giving her the back pack. 

"Thanks. Be back in a sec. You can start without me." Dana said running towards the bathroom where she soon reappeared in her usual ensemble.

"Ok so what is this meeting for?" Dana said as Matt handed her a plate of pancakes. "Thanks." She said as he put them down.

"Well Matt told us that you had another strange dream." Joe said.

Dana nearly choked on the piece of pancake. "He did?"

"Yeah. He told me on the phone that you were over here when I thought he was calling for you." Willis said.

"I think you should tell us about your dream Dana, it might help us avoid things." Izzy pointed out.

Dana sat quietly. How could she tell them. How could Matt have told everybody else. 'No. I didn't tell him not too tell. It isn't his fault.' She sat there thinking over and over again about her dream. How could she? How could she tell them that they all might die because of her.

"Earth to Dana. Come in Dana." Kari said.

"WILLIS!" Came voices from his back-pack.

"Oh no! I did it again." Willis said as he opened up the bag. 

"Phew! You really have to stop doing that Willis!" Gitomon said as she hoped over to Dana.

"Sorry. Hehe."

"Yeah yeah. Dana are you ok?" Gitomon asked as Dana cuddled her in her arms.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. I'm perfectly fine."

"I don't care. If something is wrong you can always talk to me."

Dana nodded in agreement.

"You can count on us to Dana." Tai said.

"Yeah remember we're your friends too now." Sora said.

"Now are you going to explain this dream to us or not?" Mimi said. "Cause if your not. I brought a movie!" Mimi said as she opened up the pink back-pack she had brought. When she pulled it out Dana screamed.

"AHHH! Where did you get that!"

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"It's a video tape of one of Dana's concerts." Mimi said with a smile.

"Please don't put that on I'll tell you what I saw in my dream."

"Ok, but we're watching it later." Mimi said with an evil grin.

Everyone sat quietly as Dana explained to them what she had seen. She gave them every little detail of the dream she had. Everyone sat in awe as Dana explained to them what had happened when she entered the ritual room. No one could even believe what they were hearing, they all just sat quietly as she continued.

"…and then I could literally feel myself being hurled trough the air and that's when I woke up."

"So your telling us that you can see into the future?" Ken asked.

"I have no idea if I am or if the dreams are manifested by me for some reason. I hope they are though."

"But you said you recognized Weedmon and four others." Yolei pointed out.

"Yes I did, but I could have just come up with those myself because I had already seen Weedmon."

"What about the other Digi-Destined that you claim you had seen." T.K asked.

"I have no idea where I could have got them from."

"Wait a minute….Dana did you notice a boy around our age with bright blue eyes and platinum blonde hair that was kind long?" Mimi asked.

Dana sat in thought for a few moments and then raised her head. "Yes. I'm pretty sure I saw one kid that fit that description."

"Then you did see the future. Because the guy Mimi just described was Michael!" Yolei said.

Suddenly Matt's TV turned on. Everyone watched as a Digi-port opened. Everyone could see other kids on the other side. Each had a Digimon beside them. Dana looked at then screen and looked at each kid.

"Those are some of the kids that were in my dream!"

"Izzy do you have any idea why Matt's TV opened up to a Digi-portal?" Tai asked.

"I have a guess. Matt do you have digital cable?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well that's how a Digi-port was able too open." 

"Well I say we go and find out who these kids are." Davis said getting his D-3 out. "Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded. 

"It's good to be back." Tai said.

"Digi-port open!"

I'm sorry that this might have been boring, but I wanted to focus on Matt and Dana's relationship a bit. Ok I have a question for all you girls out there who want to have a romance. Q –Out of Izzy, Davis, Willis and Michael who would you wanna have a romance with? 


	5. Digimon 5

Digimon:The Crest of Miracles

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! I wish I did but it ain't never gonna happen! Well ya know what I'm just gonna go and make up my own anime. Yeah, that's what I'll do, bye!

A/N: Look I came back. I want you guys to know(all the peeps in the fic) that I am drawing pics of you guys and hopefully I will be able to find a scanner to use so I can post 'em with you bios on my web page. Oh and if you wanna go to it here is the URL: [http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/twimklesofstarlight/index.html][1]. Well there you have it if some you were checking out my Sailor Moon page and were looking for Digimon (thanks Candice!) Anyway I took Matt's advice and now I'm gonna go after Tai. (evil grin). Oh and just make it easy for ya I will be spelling the new Kari's name like this so ya don't get confused-Karii. Ok. Enjoy.

Me: Oh Tai!

Tai: Yeah what's up Ducky?

Me: Oh nothing, I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions.

Tai: Shoot.

Me: What do you think about Sora?

Tai: (spits out pop he was drinking) What do you mean? He he.

Me: You like her, don't ya?

Tai: I thought you were gonna ask me questions that had to do with the show?

Me: Don't change the subject!

Tai: Yeah, so? Oh crap! Don't say anything.

Me: (grins evilly) OH SORA! TAI HAS SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!

Tai: Why you! Come back here! (starts running after Ducky who is laughing hysterically)

Me: Oh I'm soooo scared! (to fans)Ok fans enjoy that fic. I have some business to take care of.

Part 5

All of the Digi-Destined stood there staring at the others before them and others that had arrived shortly after. Out of the many Digi-Destined there were only around three or four guys excluding Michael. Out of the girls there were around sixteen to seventeen. Each of the new Digi-Destined also had Digimon by their sides. Finally Tai stepped forward.

"So here's the deal. You all Digi-Destined from what I can see, but how?" He asked the whole group.

A boy who was around thirteen stepped forward. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes. He wore cargo-pants and a black T-shirt and was around five feet tall.

"I don't see why your asking us? But were all here because weird things have been happening had you not noticed." He said.

"As a matter of fact we did. Why else would you think we're here." Davis protested.

"For the same reason we are." A girl who looked to be Native American stepped up from the group. She wore glasses, had brown eyes and brownish/black hair. She also looked to be thirteen. "We're here to stop these maniacs. Not start another fight. Now I think it would be very helpful if everyone introduced themselves, or do you guys have a problem with that?" She said sarcastically.

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"Good. My name is Sierra and I came from New York. This is my Digimon Peggymon. My crest is Truth."

Another girl with long blonde hair and gray eyes stepped forward. She looked kind of shy. She also looked to be about fifteen.

"My Name is Akito, but you can call me Aa and I came from Canada. This is Panthermon and my crest is Compassion." She said and then backed up.

It went on for a while, everyone exchanging names. There was Amp, the one with the short temper, his crest was Darkness. He was also from Canada and his Digimon was Crabmon. There was Walker from New Jersey. His crest was Determination, his Digimon was Talonmon and he was sixteen. Then of course there was Drea, who was the oldest being eighteen. She was from Arizona and had the crest of Music and her Digimon was Kitmon. There was Mavis and Bakumon who came from New Zealand. Her crest was Life and she was also sixteen. The Digi-Destined said that she had the most important crest, but she said no, that Kari's crest of light was. There was Nen and her Digimon Mitsumon, who also came from Tokyo. She said that her crest was Faith and that she was thirteen. There was also Romeo, who had a French accent, and Tonjomon who came from Tokyo. He also said that he was fourteen and that his crest was Triumph. 

Then there was Tori and Fearamon, Cherry Blossom and Nesamon Celt and Bernamon, Janis(who likes to be called Jay) and Mermon, Candice and Snowballmon and Sean and Lizamon that also came from Canada. Tori said her crest was Fear and that she was twelve. Cherry said that her crest was Serenity and she was thirteen. Celt said that she was seventeen and that her crest was Reaction. Jay said her crest was Vigor and that she was fifteen. Candice said that she was fifteen and that her crest was Spirit. Sean explained that he was ten and that his crest was Strength. There was also Tebby and Suramon who came from Germany. She said that she was fourteen and that her crest was that of Dance. 

The last of the bunch of kids were also from the United States. There was Midget and Wyrenmon, Maki and Kerrimon, Seii and Yukamon, Kari and Psymon, Miccy and Neogomamon and Cat and Corsamon Midget said that she was sixteen and had the crest of Humanity. Maki was up next and said that she was eleven and that her crest was Virtue. Seii said that she was also fifteen and that her crest was Justice. Karii stepped forward and said that she was fifteen and that her crest was Laughter. Miccy said that her crest was Joy and that she was another one of the many fifteen year olds. Cat was last to go.

"My name is Cathy, but call me Cat. Don't even think about calling me Kitty cause that will really irritate me. I'm fourteen and I also come from the U.S. This is my Digimon Corsamon and my crest is Unity. I think that should be enough." 

"I guess that's it then." Mimi began. "Wait a minute. Michael you never told what your crest was?"

"Oh. Mine's Peace. Right Betamon?"

"Yep." The little Digimon said smiling.

"So does anybody have any idea what we're looking for?" Aa asked picking up Panthermon.

Everyone looked at one another for a moment. Dana stepped forward and started looking around. Everyone looked at her quizzically. She closed her eyes. Willis ran up behind her thinking that she was having another one of her attacks. Dana stuck a hand out to stop him. "Shhh." She simply said. Everyone obeyed and kept quit while Dana listened. Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

"Something is heading our way." She said to everyone.

Just then everyone's Digimon popped out of the bushes. All of the old Digi-Destined and the new ones ran to their Digimon.

"Patamon how did you get here? I thought I left you at home."

"You did, but when me, Gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon found out that you were missing we went to the school. That's how we got here and found the others. The Digi-Port was open."

Sora turned to Dana.

"Dana look it was just our Digimon." She said.

Dana shook her head and then screamed out a warning. "You guys get out of there! Something's coming!"

Suddenly there was fire everywhere. A Digimon that looked like a mix between Meramon and Skullmeramon appeared before the heard of Digi-Destined and their Digimon. The figure was laughing uncontrollably. He looked straight at Dana. She got a good enough look at him to recognize his eyes. They were blood red.

"Hahaha! You pathetic Digi-Destined are done! Your in my arena now!"

"Izzy do you have anything on your Digimon analyzer?" Joe asked.

"Izzy typed a few keys on his lap-top. "He's definitely a fire type Digimon. His name is Reimon" Izzy gulped and then finished. "And he's also more powerful than the Dark Masters and Apocalypmon."

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"Do you think that will stop us!" Jay yelled. "Anyone who has a water/ice type Digimon let them Digi-volve. Save the others for later! Mermon digi-volve." Jay said looking down at what looked like a fish with legs.

'Mermon digi-volve too……' the little Digimon said in a female voice. '…….Dolphmon .' "Water Whirlpool!" she yelled out as blast of water came from her mouth.

Amp and Miccy stepped up with their Digimon for their turn.

"Crabmon digi-volve!" Amp called out.

"You too Neogomamon!" Miccy yelled out.

Both Digimon nodded and looked at each other.

'Crabmon digi-volve too……Ebidramon!' "Salt Water!" He called out as soon as he digi-volved.

'Neogomamon digi-volve too…….Ikkakuamon!' "Harpoon Torpedo!" The female type of Ikakumon yelled out.

"Now it's your turn Gabumon!" Matt yelled out.

"Right. 'Gabumon Warp digi-volve too……..MetalGarurumon!' Ice Wolf Claw!"

The fire Digimon just kept taking the hits. Nothing was fazing it. Not even MetalGarurumon's attack got through. The Digimon just stood there and laughed. 

"Pathetic! Now it's my turn. Fire Wall!" He yelled as he sent a wall of fire towards the Digimon, who then returned to their in-training forms.

"Fire Wall!" He yelled out again as he sent another wall towards the Dig-Destined and the rest of the Digimon.

'This can't be happening! I'm not going to let it end this way! They're my friends!' Dana thought as the fire blasted closer to them. Suddenly she got up and started walking towards the wall of fire.

"Dana what are you doing!" Matt yelled out.

"Dana!" Gitomon called out. Her friend was in danger. Gitomon could feel the power in her rising. 'Gitomon Warp digi-volve too…..Butterflymon!' (* I know *) 

Butterflymon looked like Angewomon with butterfly wings on her back. She didn't wear a helmet and had the same type of eyes as she did when she was Daisymon. She also had green hair that was full of flowers and a crown of flowers on her head which antlers came out of. She wore a one-piece green outfit and had vines and flowers wrapped around her arms like a shawl. At then end of her sleeves flower petals came out and she also wore knee high boots that were rose pink 

"Sparkling Blossoms!" She yelled out.

"AHHHHHHH!" Dana yelled as the fire came towards her, but it didn't come.

Reimon saw Butterflymon and threw a blast of fire at her. She stood her ground both throwing back attacks until she became weak and de-digi-volved back to Nyaramon.

"Dana get out of there!" Willis yelled to his cousin.

"You are my friends and I will not let you die!"

"Dana how do you expect to beat him. Your human! He's a Digimon!" Tebby called out.

'You're Digital information too Dana. Use it against him. You are the holder of the crest of Miracles. Anything is possible.' A voice in her head said.

"What? Use it against him?"

"So you want to fight me. Pathetic. Fire Wall!" Reimon yelled out again.

"Dana!" Everyone yelled. 

Just then Matt's crest started glowing. He looked down at it and then looked back up Dana was being enveloped in a bright blue light.

"What's going on Matt?" Ken yelled out.

"I have no idea!"

"Look the light is fading!" Sean yelled out.

When the light faded a woman stood where Dana used too. Her skin was blue and her hair was red with blue streaks in it. She wore pants that looked to be made up of blue scales. She also wore a boostier that was made of the same blue scales. She also wore wrist plates that were made of gold and had fins coming out of the sides. She held out one of her arms and opened up the palm of her hand. As if by command a Trident appeared in her hand. Reimon looked at her with a sardonic grin on his face.

"And who might you be?" he asked sarcastically. 

For the first time the woman looked up and came face to face with the Digimon in front of her. Reimon stood awestruck. When she looked up he noticed that she had a type of tattoo on her upper chest. It was the symbol of the crest of Miracles.

"YOU! Hahaha! I've finally found you!"

In behind the two Digimon the others were looking on and hearing every word.

"What does he mean by that?" Maki asked.

"I have no clue. Maybe she'll say something." Tori replied.

"Hopefully she will. I wanna know who she is so…." Davis was cut off when the woman spoke.

"I am Oceanamon. Angel of Water and Ice and keeper of the Oceans.

"Now that I've found you, you shall be destroyed Water Sprite! Fire wall!" He yelled out as he sent a giant ball of flame towards her. She simply stood her ground and didn't move.

"Get out of there!" Kari yelled.

She still didn't move. The wall of fire hit her and she crumpled to the ground. Reimon stood with the same sardonic grin on his face. He then began laughing as the Digi-Destined stood and watched in awe as she got up. Reimon's smile soon faded.

"Look she's ok!" Seii yelled out. The rest of the group gave a shout of joy.

Oceanamon got up and looked at Reimon. The same grin that used too cross his face was now on hers. He didn't like the look she was giving him.

"Fire Wall!"

"Blue Squall!" She yelled as water came from her Trident and struck Reimon's attack. Both attacks hit him full force and he crumpled to the ground. She walked over to him and stood above him. 

"Give your friends a message. Tell them that if they dare to mess with the Digi-Destined or any other human that they will answer to me and shall suffer the same fate. Now go!"

Reimon quickly got up and ran away into the mysterious bushes that flooded the Digital World. Oceanamon turned to the Digi-Destined who were all approaching. Willis and Matt were in the lead. Both were looking around for Dana but couldn't find her. Willis stepped up to the Digimon, but did not look her in the eye.

"We really appreciate your help with that Digimon back there, but could you please tell us where Dana is."

The woman just looked at him and smiled. When he didn't receive and answer Matt walked up and was about to asked the same question when the tattoo on her chest caught his eyes. He recognized it. Then he looked into her eyes. They were the exact same blue that he had looked into on that rainy night.

"Dana?" He said as he approached her.

She just nodded and then collapsed to the ground. Matt caught her just as she fell. Everyone rushed over to them and looked on as Dana changed back to her original for. The only difference now was that the blue streaks remained in her hair.

Dana awoke around forty-five minutes later. Everyone was nearby talking about the attack that had just happened. They were also trying to find a way home, but there was none from what she saw. She carefully sat up just as Romeo noticed that she was awake.

"Hey look. She's awake you guys." He said with his French accent.

Everyone made there way to Dana. She knew what they were going to do. Drown her with questions as to what had happened earlier. 'Oh well.' She thought. 'If it'll help us any I might as well get with the program.' Willis was the first to start asking questions, his first being 'Are you okay?' Izzy followed.

"How were you able to Digi-volve? That's impossible for humans to do."

'Should've thought. He's not very optimistic.' She thought as a smile graced her face.

"I hardly see why your so happy."

"Give me a break Izzy, I thought you of all people would be more optimistic." She said as she was met with Izzy's stern gaze. "Okay, okay don't have a cow. Someone told me that I was also digital information and that I held the crest of Miracles and that anything was possible."

"Wait a minute. You telling us you're hearing voices?" Tai asked.

"No."

"Well than what happened?"

"Why are you asking me? I just didn't want my friends to get hurt."

"Wait a minute. Dana what did you just say?" Yolei asked.

"I didn't want my friends to get hurt."

"Yolei you're a genius!" Izzy said.

"Thanks."

"Ok what's going on? Drea asked.

"Don't you see that's why Matt's crest was glowing."

"Yeah it was weird. Now that I think of it, it started glowing when Dana said that we were her friends and she wouldn't let us die. Actually it was only glowing faintly…." Mat said joining the conversation. 

"….but the light got stronger when she was attacked the second time." Candice finished.

"Precisely. Matt's crest is also or Digimon is also and ice/water type." Izzy said.

"And Oceanamon is the same." Cherry Blossom added.

"So Izzy, gotta theory for us?" Joe asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. I think that Dana is able to Digi-volve into the four basic elements of earth. The question is though…."

"Who's crest can she use to digi-volve?" Ken finished.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that I can digi-volve three more times?"

Izzy nodded. Nen was looking around when Michael noticed. "Where are the Digimon?' He thought. Just then Nen spoke up.

"Where are the Digimon?"

"There over there, sleeping." T.K replied.

"Why all of them? Not even half of them fought." Cody said.

"Well it is kinda late." Jay said.

"Maybe we should get some sleep." Amp added.

"Yeah, we'll need it." Sora said.

"Definitely, I'm exhausted." Mimi said yawning.

"Who's going to take first watch?" Walker asked.

"I will." Tai said getting comfortable against a tree.

"I'll take the next one." Matt said. "Wake me up when you get tired.

Tai nodded as everyone got comfortable. Before anyone knew it they were asleep.

Matt awoke a few hours later. Tai was up in the middle of the field laying in the grass with Agumon beside him. They were both staring at the stars, neither of them saying a word. Matt thought they were both asleep, but Tai sat up when he heard Matt walk up.

"Hey sleeping on the job again Tai."

"No. Just thinking."

"About what."

"Uh, Agumon you can go back with the others if ya want too."

"Ok Tai. I'm so tired." He said as he walked back to where all the Digimon were sleeping and collapsed on the ground when he arrived.

"Why did you tell him to leave Tai?" Matt asked sitting down.

"Because I need to ask you something. How are you supposed to impress a girl?"

"Why are you asking me that. You like somebody don't you? Who is it?"

"You can't tell anyone."

"Cross my heart." Matt said drawing an imaginary X over his chest.

"Sora."

"You've gotta be kidding, who didn't know that."

"What do you mean!"

"You and Sora are virtually made for each other. Anyway as if you didn't notice. She likes you too." Matt said as he started to giggle.

"Yeah right. You are such a liar. She would never like a hot head like me."

"No I'm not."

"Okay then. Tell me the truth. Do you like Dana."

"Yeah we're friends, look at the stars." 

"Don't change the subject. You like her more than a friend don't you."

"What if I do."

"Then I think that you should tell her cause I know for a fact the she likes you too."

"What about you Mister She's-Too-Good-For-Me."

"Okay I'll tell Sora if you tell Dana. One thing though."

"What?"

"Watch out for Willis." Tai said laughing.

The two boys sat there talking the whole night. They talked about the aspects they liked about Sora and Dana and how they were going to tell them that they liked them. They also talked about what was happening to the Digital-World and also tried to figure out who's crest would let Dana digi-volve and if they had a chance a winning this battle.

So what do ya think? As you can see I'm getting into the other romances. Oh I love romance. Anyway, is it getting good. Review please! I wanna know what you think! Oh and if ya really want to check out my Digimon webpage. The URL is at the top of the page. Well see ya in Part 6!!! 

Sayonnara! 

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/twimklesofstarlight/index.html



	6. Digimon 6

Digimon:The Crest of Miracles

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother. I don't own it! The plotline is MINE, of course.

A/N: So, so, so…….What did you think? Is it getting good? C'mon I love any type of reviews!!!!! Oh and by the way I will be emailing one of the contest winners and giving them a question that pertains to the fic and what they think of the role they have played so far, etc. I'm also excepting fan fiction and art from any Digimon Writers. So send 'em in if ya have any. Oh, but go to my site and read the rules for fan fiction first. I placed a banner on my Sailor Moon site so you could get to my Digimon one. Just check it out in my bio. Anyway I decided to interview both Willis and Izzy this time and give all da lovers a break.

Me: Hey Willis…Izzy! So how are you two liking the fic so far?

Willis: I like it. I'm finally being put into the season, well technically anyway. To invite new Digi-Destined into the fic from all around the world was a great idea.

Izzy: Yeah. I agree with Willis. I think the fact that Dana can digi-volve is prodigious.

Me: What do you think about half of the girls wanting to have a romance with you. The new Digi-Destined girls, I mean.

Izzy: What!?

Willis: How did that happen?

Me: Uh…I kinda felt sorry for you guys so I asked.

Izzy/Willis: (to each other) Should've thought. 

Me: Oh well, I can't wait until the next story when both Dana and Izzy find out something special about one another.

Izzy: Yeah that idea is also pretty prodigious.

Willis: What idea?

Me: We'll tell ya later. (winks)

Willis: Oh yeah! Now I remember…Th….(Dana clasps hand over Willis' mouth)

Izzy: Ixnay…

Me: Yeah what are you thinking? You almost ruined half the plot for the next story! (takes hand off Willis' mouth)

Willis: Sorry.

Me: Well that concludes our little Q and A session, because Willis might just decide to try and give something else away. Enjoy the fic!

Izzy: Happy reading!

Willis: Enjoy, it's gonna be good.

Part 6

When everyone woke up that morning they found Matt and Tai sleeping in the field. Agumon and Gabumon ran forward each with feather leaves in their hands. They both proceeded to tickles Tai and Matt's nose. Suddenly there were two very loud 'ha-chews' from both of the boys, which caused everyone's heads to turn. They saw Matt and Tai having sneezing fits and the two Digimon beside them were laughing.

"Why did you guys do that for?" Tai asked with a stuffy nose.

"Yeah…AH-CHEW!" Matt said as he sneezed again.

"We're sorry you guys. We just thought it would be a funny joke." Gabumon said.

"Ok, well tell how we're supposed to stop sneezing."

"We don't know how?" Agumon said innocently.

"What do you mean….AH-CHEW!" Tai said before he went into a seizure of sneezes.

"What did you give us anyway?" Matt asked trying to hold in another sneeze.

"Tickle Weed." Gabumon and Agumon said as they started laughing.

Everyone looked at them and were all laughing. Drea looked through her bag that she had brought and found two small bowls that she had brought with her. She looked around and noticed a small stream near by. Walker saw her and Kitmon get up and walk away and decided to follow along with Talonmon.

"Hey Drea…Kitmon! What are you doing?" Walker yelled.

Drea and Kitmon turned around and waved the two over. When Walker and Talonmon arrived by their side he noticed that Drea was filling two bowls full of water.

"Hey you two." Talonmon said as he sat down.

"What are you doing Drea?" Walker asked a second time.

"I'm getting some water for the guys."

"So they can splash it on their face. Drea says that she thinks it will help them to stop sneezing." Kitmon explained.

"Good idea. Give me the other bowl. I'll fill it up." Walker said. Drea nodded and handed him the bowl.

Walker stuck the bowl in the stream. He was busy filling it with water when he noticed something. Apparently Talonmon had noticed also.

"Hey look at that." He said pointing at the water.

"What?" Drea asked.

"In the water. Look. It looks like a panel or something." Walker said pointing to it.

"I see." Kitmon began. 

"I know what one of the symbols are." Drea began. "It's the sign of Miracles. Just like Dana's crest. C'mon you guys. Help me get it out of there." She said sticking her hands into the water.

Walker joined in and started helping Drea pry it off of the bedrock. The two new found friends ended up getting soaked, but they thought it was worth it. Hopefully it was going to give all of them some answers. The two of them sat on the ground when they finished pulling out the rock and looked at it.

"I know you said that was the symbol of the crest of Miracles Drea, but what about the other four?" Kitmon asked.

"And what about the square spaces in each of them? Do you have any idea what those mean?" Walker asked.

"You know, I haven't got a clue." Drea replied.

Drea and Walker looked at each other. They both stood up, picked up the two bowls, placed them on top of the rock and headed back to camp.

When they got back Matt and Tai were still sneezing. Sean, Yolei and Cat came up to them. They had questioning looks on their faces when they saw the two soaked and carrying a large rock. 

"Do you want us to take that for you?" Sean asked.

They both nodded.

Cat and Sean walked towards them and carefully took the rock. Walker and Drea then took the bowls off of the rock and started to walk towards Tai and Matt.

"Oh, Yolei do you have any wash-cloths or something?" Drea asked.

"I think so. Just a sec." Yolei said and then ran off to where her back-pack was.

In a few seconds Yolei returned to where Drea was sitting in front of the guys. "Here you go." Yolei said as she handed Drea some face clothes. Drea looked at Tai and Matt. Both of their faces were red from sneezing so much. Walker walked over and handed her the other bowl of water then went and joined the rest of the group who started bombarding him with questions about the mysterious rock tablet.

"Here." Drea said handing the guys a bowl and a wash cloth. "Wash your faces. It might actually help."

The two guys nodded, but instead of using the cloths…They stuck their faces in the bowls. Drea just looked and nodded her head. 'Boys will be boys.' She thought.

Tai and Matt, after a few minutes of sticking their heads in and out of the bowls, were back to normal. They were now wet from the neck up and their hair had gone down, but it was a small price to pay.

"Okay now could somebody tell us what was going on when we were in-dipossed?" Tai asked.

"Walker and Drea found something in a stream not to far from here." Midget said.

"And they brought it back to." Wyrenmon added.

"Izzy…"Tai began.

"Already on it."Izzy said as he started typing up stuff on his computer.

"So you guys found this in a stream?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. I went to go fill up those bowls with water for you guys and Walker followed me." Drea said.

"When we were filling up the bowls is when I noticed that." He said pointing to the piece of rock that everybody was now crowded around.

"Look it had the sign of the crest of Miracles of it." Ken pointed out.

Izzy examined the piece of rock. Ken and Yolei sat beside him and watched as stuff appeared on the computer screen. A piece was missing off the end and it was in an entirely different laguage. Nothing on his computer could interpret it.

"But it can't help us." Izzy said.

"Why?"Dana asked.

"Because my computer can't translate it."

"We shouldn't just give up. I mean Drea and Walker got soaked for nothing if we did." Tori said.

"What about the Digimon? Maybe they could translate it?" Mimi said.

"No we can't." Bakumon said.

"We can't because…Well look at it….this thing is older than all of us."Veemon said.

"Well if that's the case, even Gennai wouldn't be able to help us." Sora said. "After all he was the one who translated the other…."

Sora was cut off by a bright beam of light. The light hit the piece of rock head on and enveloped it. Everyone turned when they heard a familiar voice start to speak. 

"_In days of peril an Angel shall be called upon to save two Worlds,_

This Angel is the Angel of the four elements.

She will be called upon in the most dire situation

By the bearers of Courage, Love, Firendship and Sincerity.

When these four unite with that of Miracles,

It will set forth a great power that all will contribute to.

But heed this warning:

If Darkness should gain control of the powers of the crests

The Angel will be turned to evil and all shall perish. 

But if Light is first,

The Angel shall turn to the good and complete her mission.

Once the her mission is fulfilled,

She will cease to exist in both Worlds,

For she was only a servant of whom ever took claim."

It looked like she was going to continue but suddenly stopped. The last piece was missing.

"Kari?" Everyone said as they stood awestruck. She was floating in the air surrounded by white light. When the light faded Kari floated to the ground. She looked at everyone and smiled. 

"Did I do a good job?" She said as her body started to waver. "You know I'm kinda dizzy." She said and then fell to the ground.

"Kari!" Tai and T.K yelled as they rushed to her.

Tai kneeled to the ground and picked up Kari. T.K kneeled beside the two as Tai gently shook Kari. "Kari." He said, but she wouldn't get up. "Kari." Tai and T.K said a second time. Her eyes fluttered open, so that they were only opened half way. 

"Kari are you okay?" Tai asked.

Kari looked up at him. When they looked at her they knew she was having trouble staying awake. Tai put a hand to her forehead. She was burning up and her forhead was covered in pirspiration.

"I don't feel well Tai." Kari said in a weak voice.

"She has fever and she's burning up." Tai said to the group.

Joe walked up to the three kneeling on the ground. He got down on one knee and placed the bag the he had brought on the ground. He took out the blue blazer that he usually wore and roled it up and put it on the ground.

"Lay her on my jacket Tai so I can take a look at her." He said then turned to Drea. "Drea can you go and get some more water?"

"Yeah. I'll be back in a sec." She said getting the two bowls and running off with Kitmon.

By now Tai had laid Kari on the ground. Joe turned back to her and put a hand to her head. He then turned to his bag and pulled out a thermometer. He put it in Kari's mouth and watched as the temperature went up. He then turned back to Tai.

"She's really sick Tai."He said not wanting to tell him what her temperature was. Tai saw through what he was trying to do.

"Joe I know you don't want to tell me how sick she is…" Tai began.

"But we want to know." T.K finished.

"You know this is the really tough part about studying to become a doctor….Her temperature is 101 and it's going up. If the fever doesn't break soon she could…."

"What Joe? She could what?" T.K asked.

"Die."

"What!" Davis yelled. 

"That's why we have to keep her cool. That's why Drea went to go and get the water."

"What can we do Joe?" Mimi asked.

"I suggest that everyone else eat or we're going to have more than one sick person." Joe said to everyone then turned to Tai. "Don't worry Tai. I'll take care of her."

"I know you will but I want to help." Tai said.

"I know you do, but you have to lead this group. T.K can help me."

"Ok, but I'm still going to check on her." Tai said. He looked down at Kari again and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Old reliable Joe is going to take care of ya. C'mon you guys, we have a battle to fight." He said and then got up and walked over to the rest of the group who had begun to eat. 

When they finished they all went to take a look at the piece of rock. Dana was already sitting in front of it looking at it as if nothing or no one else was there.

"So what do we have?" Tai asked her, but she gave no response.

"Dana?" Willis said.

"Oh…um….What?" 

"Where were you? On the Moon?"Amp asked.

"No. I was thinking about the Prophecy that Kari just told us."

"Do you remember it word for word?"

"Yes. It's hard to forget something when it says your going to die."

"What are you talking about Dana?" Suramon asked.

Dana put her hand on the piece of rock as she repeated what Kari had said. "In days of peril and Angel shall be called upon to save two worlds."

"That means the Earth and the Digital-World." Cherry-Blossom said. Dana nodded.

Dana continued. "This is the Angel of the four elements. She will be called upon in the most dire situation by the bearers of Courage, Love, Friendship and Sincerity."

"Well that means me, Sora, Matt and Tai." Mimi said holding out her crest. 

"When these four unite with that of Miracles it will set forth a power that all will contribute to. But heed this warning…"Dana stopped as she started to sob.

"Dana…"Matt said sitting beside her.

"If Darkness should gain control over the powers of the crests, the Angel will be turned to evil and all shall perish, but if Light is first the Angel shall turn to good and complete her mission.Once the Angel's mission is complete she will cease to exist, for she was only a servant of whom ever took claim." She finished and then started crying. "That's it, there's no more. That's all she told us."

"Look there's a piece missing." Mitsumon said pointing to the end of the rock. "Maybe that's the most important piece."

"Yeah, it could tell us how to save the Angel." Candice said trying to make Dana feel better.

"No, it's better this way. What better way to die knowing that you'll save _two_ Worlds." She said as she stood up.

"Dana. No one here wants to see you die." Romeo said.

"I know you don't, but at least I'll be doing something the benefits everyone to lead a normal life." She said as she choked back tears. She looked at everyone and then ran off.

"Dana!" Matt yelled as he was getting ready to run after her, but someone grabbed his hand.

"Let her be for a while Matt." Nen said. "You know it's not everyday that you find out your going to die for the human _and _digital race."

"Yeah, let her cool off." Gatomon said.

"I guess your right but do you think it's all right if she goes into the woods alone with those evil Digimon around that want her dead?"

"No, but she needs her space Matt." Willis said.

"Don't worry, Gitomon went with her." Bakumon said.

"If she doesn't come back in a few hours, we'll go get her, okay?"Aa suggested.

Matt just looked towards the bushes where Dana had gone. He knew he wasn't the only one that was worried about her going off alone. When he looked at Willis all he could see was worry.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Meanwhile……

"Those rotten kids are going to pay for what they did too me! Especially that child of Miracles!" Reimon said in an infuriated voice.

"Haha, Reimon you are such a loser. As if you find the bearer of the crest of Miracles and let her beat you." 

"Well at least I found the brat!" He said as he clenched his hand into a fist.

One of the women was standing by some sort of globe while the others were talking. She was monitoring something. Suddenly she yelled out.

"Look, the one we seek has left the group!" She said waving them over.

"She's mine! She will pay for the embarassment she has caused me." Reimon said looking down into the globe.

"No, we can use this to our advantage." Weedmon said.

"And how will we be able to do that?" The second woman said.

"We need all of them to fulfil the Prophecy." 

"I get it. We'll make them think that she's being attacked. They'll come running and that's when we'll get them!" The first woman said.

"Precisley. Now we must plan quickly. This will be their undoing."

Evil laughter rang throughout the Digital-World as the four laughed in triumph. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Dana sat in her spot against a tree crying on the edge of a beach. That's when something made her shiver. She looked all around but no one was there. It was only her, Gitomon and the warmth of the suns rays. She looked out to the water. Gitomon saw the look of worry in her face.

"Dana…."

"I'm fine, well besides the obvious."

"Dana…."

"What Gitomon?" She asked quietly.

"I don't want you to…to…." Gitomon said as she started to cry.

"It'll be okay." Dana said as she picked up her bunny type Digimon. "Everything will turn out right. I hope."

SO!!!!!!!!! Whad'ya think! C'mon I only got two reviews on the last one! Please, please, please R and R! Whaaaaaaah! And check out my site-http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/twimklesofstarlight.html -I got a dedication page now! I seriously hope you guys are liking this. I am. Well I wrote it, duh. Got any questions email me- [sailorcosmos49@hotmail.com][1]. Ja ne! Ducky-chan

   [1]: mailto:sailorcosmos49@hotmail.com



	7. Digimon 7

Digimon:The Crest of Miracles

Disclaimer: Nope I'm not even gonna bother. Well maybe I will a little. The plot is MINE-Ducky's capeashe!

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. Oh and one other thing. If any of you are feeling left out please tell me and I will try and give you as much lines as possible. I also made one minor adjustment. I have changed Pheonixmon to Pheonixwomon because I don't want a lawsuit. LOL. One you should soon be expecting a letter from me. I will interrogate you about the story and so on. I've also decided not to interview anyone this time. I hope that's okay. At the end of the fic I will write kind of like a talkshow thing or something where I interview the characters about the story. Now on with da fic. 

Part 7

Everyone sat around a fire, courtesy of the Digimon who went and found wood and who lit it on fire. It was getting dark out and there hadn't been any trace of Dana for quite some time. Everyone was staring to get really worried. Their worry was added too when they found out that Kari's fever had not yet broken. It scared Tai when he went to see her. She was covered in perspiration, so much that she was soaking wet. She was also shaking violently even with the wool blanket that Candice had brought. He knew Joe was doing everything he could to bring her fever down, but it just wasn't working. 

Finally Matt stood up and walked away from the group. He walked towards the direction that Dana had gone in earlier. Gabumon followed close behind.

"Matt….Where you going?" Sean called out, but Matt didn't even turn his head.

"I know where he's going." Willis said. "He's going to go and find her."

"Why aren't you going Willis?" Davis asked.

Willis cracked a smile on his face. 

"Well if your not going to go with him, I am." Davis said and then began to follow Matt with Veemon walking beside him.

"Hey Davis. Wait! I'm coming with you guys!" Tebby yelled as she caught up with Davis. Suramon followed Tebby trying to catch up with her as she ran.

"Well I'm not gonna let those guys have all the fun if there's an attack." Amp said getting up. "C'mon Crabmon."

"Hey if your going I am! C'mon Kerrimon!" Maki said running to catch up with the others.

"What do ya think Wormmon?" Ken asked his Digimon.

"Let's go." He said and then turned to the group. "If we're not back soon, then come and find us."

Everyone nodded as the last two of the search party went off. Joe looked at Tai who was sitting beside Kari dabbing her with a wet cloth.

"You should go with them."

"I don't want to leave her."

"Don't worry Tai. We'll take care of her while your gone."T.K said.

Tai nodded and got up. "C'mon Agumon." He said as he ran off.

T.K placed the cloth in one of the bowls and swooshed it around. He took it out, rung the water out of it and put it on Kari's head. He bent down close enough to her ear and whispered, "Please be alright." And then kissed her on the cheek.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The four figures now stood in a ritual room of a temple. Two out of the four figures stood prepared for the ambush. Reimon was growing impatient and the other three were getting annoyed.

"I want to come!" Reimon said in a forceful tone.

"No. If you come it could result in you killing them. You stay and await our arrival. When they arrive they must be separated from there Digimon. Take their crests and Digi-vices away from them also. Am I understood? This must go according to plan or we shall fail." One of the women said.

Reimon and the other woman nodded in agreement.

"Very well. You should be expecting the first batch that we capture when we return. Be prepared." Weedmon said.

"We should have them weekend enough so that they will not be able to resist." The woman said as they stepped out of the room.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Where could she be?" Matt said looking around.

"I don't know, but it's getting dark." Suramon said.

"And it's getting hard to see." Maki said. "Kerrimon, you there?"

"Yep. Don't worry I won't be going anywhere."

"It's creepy." Tebby said. "And I can't see that well." Suddenly she felt someone grab her hand. "Huh?"

"It's just me. Hold on to my hand so you don't lost okay."

"Davis?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Dana!" Amp called out.

"Dana!" Matt, Tai and Ken yelled out again.

"I don't think we're going to find her." Gabumon said.

"I'm not going to give up. Dana!"

'Why are they looking for me? I'm right here.' Dana thought.

Suddenly there was a loud scream from a distance. She saw everyone turn their heads and run towards the scream. She followed. 'Strange..' She thought. 'That sounded exactly like me.' 

She soon caught up with them. When she did everyone was being blow forcefully into trees. The Digimon had all digi-volved but they weren't going any good. She saw Maki trying to dodge one the vines that was headed for her. She dodged the first one but was hit with a second and flung into a tree. "AHHHH!"

"Maki!"Everyone watched as the Asian from America with the dirty blonde hair and dull blue eyes lost consciousness. Her red baseball cap that she wore backwards fell off. They noticed her head was bleeding.

"Maki!"Ceraphinmon, the Mega type of Kerrimon yelled as she flew overhead. "Ice storm!" She yelled as she sent tones of melon sized hail towards the woman.

"Air Torrents!" The woman said blowing Ceraphinmon into a tree. 

I went on like this for a while. The woman blowing everyone into trees and knocking them out or Weedmon tying them up with his vines and showering them with some type of pollen so they would fall asleep. Dana watched in horror as Weedmon and the woman looked directly at her.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Dana woke with a start. She was breathing heavily and was covered in perspiration. Gitomon was beside her sleeping. She looked around noticing that she was still at the beach and it was dark. She realized that after she had stopped crying she fell asleep against the tree. She looked around again then got up and picked up Gitomon who woke up when Dana picked her up.

"Dana where are we and how long was I asleep for?"

"I think _we_ were asleep for most of the day….Oh no! The others must be looking for us. We better try and find our way back." Dana said trying to shrug off the dream she just had.

She was having trouble trying to find the others. Luckily Gitomon could see in the dark better than she could. Dana was still trying to get the dream out of her head but couldn't. It always kept coming back to her. 'Why is this happening to me? Why not anyone else? No I can't think like that, but I still want to know why? Why am I having these dreams that are telling me the future?' She thought to herself as she walked. 

'Dana you were chosen by the keepers of Worlds to do this. This was over a thousand years ago that they started waiting for you.'

'Who are you?' She yelled in her mind.

'That will remain a mystery.'

Dana was suddenly brought back to reality be a scream. 'Oh no! no, no, no!' She thought.

"C'mon Dana it came from that direction." Gitomon said pointing in the direction they were going. Dana just nodded and followed her friend.

When they arrived Dana saw everyone fighting against Weedmon and another woman. Maki was already up against the tree unconscious. Everyone turned when they saw her, including Weedmon and the woman who both had evil grins on their faces.

"Dana get out of here!" Amp yelled.

The woman looked at him. "Be quiet. Air Torrents!" She said as she blasted Amp into a nearby tree. SkullEbidramon tried to shield him but was blown into the tree along with Amp. 

Dana and the others watched as Weedmon waved his hand. When he did this vines sprouted up out of the ground and started to tie up Amp, Maki, Ceraphinmon and SkullEbidramon. Once they were tied they were hoisted up into the trees.

"Let them go!" Tebby yelled running forward. "They have done nothing to you!"

"Oh, quite the contrary dear. You have all done plenty to us just by existing in the first place! Air Torrents!"

"Tebby move!" Davis yelled as he tried to push out of the way, but he didn't make it in time and they both ended up crashing into a tree. Flamedramon and Waturamon tried to attack the two but, again, the woman was to strong and sent them into a tree. They lost consciousness and de-digi-volved like the others.

"That's it! I've had enough!" Dana yelled as she grew with anger.

Ken noticed as Tai's crest started to glow brighter and brighter. "Look Tai!" He said pointing to it.

"What's going on?" He said looking down at it.

"Look it's Dana! She's digi-volving again." Matt yelled out.

A bright orange light enveloped Dana and slowly dissipated. When it was it was completely gone a woman stood in Dana's place again. She still had the same red hair and the blue streaks had turned to orange. She was dressed in a type of Greek goddess outfit. It was a one piece dress tank top dress. It was red that went to orange and then to yellow. The straps of it were pulled together by a gold ring on each of her shoulders. She still had the same gold plates around her wrists but without the fins. She wore sandals that has laces that criss-crossed around her legs up to her knees. She also had a bow on her back, but no arrows.One thing that had really stunned them was that she had wings that were also a dusty orange colour. She looked up and automatically eyed the two evil Digimon.

The woman just looked at her and smiled. This woman looked almost exactly like her. She had the same dress and sandals but it they were a lavender colour. Her hair and wings were black and ratty looking. "Nice to meet you deary. I am Airamon, I hope that you will be a worthy adversary."

"I am Pheonixwomon. Angel of fire and protector of the eternal flame."

Airamon gave Weedmon a wink. Weedmon nodded and waved his hand. Soon vines appeared around the legs of the remaining Digi-Destined and Digimon who had gone back to the Rookie forms. Pheonixwomon was about to go and free them when she was hit with a blast of wind and thrown into a tree.

"Ah ah ah. We mustn't be setting them free." She said getting ready to attack. "Air Torrents!"

"Solar Shield!" Pheonixwomon yelled as she placed blocked Airamon's attack.Pheonixwomon nor Airamon noticed that Gitomon was still free and making her way towards the entangled Digi-Destined and their Digimon. Weedmon soon spotted her trying to free Tai. He waved his hand again and vines encircled the small Digimon and brought her to him. Pheonixwomon saw this and lost her concentration in the battle. 

"Gitomon!" She yelled out. She soon felt herself being hurled through the air and making contact with a tree. Suddenly there were vines all around her. She was tied to the tree. Airamon and Weedmon approached her. Gitomon was still in his hands.

"Dana!"She could hear Matt yell.

"Sleeping Dust." He said as he turned around and shot pollen at the Digimon and Digi-Destined who were then knocked out.

Pheonixwomon tried to squirm out of the vines but it was no use. "What do you want with them?" She commanded.

"Now, now, now we can't go telling you our plans little Miss Flame." Airamon said with a sardonic grin plastered on her face.

"But we do have a message for you to give your friends. Tell them we know about the prophecy and that we'll be coming for them soon enough. Oh and this is for Reimon." He said as he punched her in the stomach. Pheonixwomon lost consciousness. Weedmon put Gitomon to sleep and joined Airamon in taking the Digimon and Digi-Destined to the temple.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Reimon and the other woman were growing impatient. Finally Weedmon and Airamon arrived with some of the children.

"What took you so long?" The woman said.

"We ran into some trouble." Airamon said placing some of the kids and Digimon on the ground.

"You mean _she_ was there! I could have got my revenge!" Reimon roared.

"Don't worry I gave a courtesy punch." Weedmon said putting the rest of the kids and Digimon on the ground. "We have work to do." He said picking Amp up and bringing him over to the wall. He leaned Amp up against it and pulled his arms up so he could chain him up. Behind Amp was the sign of Darkness. When Weedmon was done chaining him up he took away his crest and digi-vice and put them into a box. They did the same to the others matching them up with the signs of their crests. When it came time to chain Davis up they noticed that he also had the sign of Courage and Friendship.

"What are we going to do with him?" Reimon asked.

"Chain him up over there." Weedmon said pointing to one of the chains. Reimon nodded.

When they were done chaining everyone up they took the Digimon and placed them in a room that was protected by and electric shield. Suddenly Davis, Amp and Tebby came to because they had not been subjected to the sleeping pollen.

"Hey! Let me out of here or I'll……" Tebby yelled as she struggled.

"Or you'll what?" The woman asked. "Your Digimon can't digi-volve."

"And why is that?"

"Because we took your crests and digi-vices away."

"Well give those back!" Davis yelled

"You know you humans are extremely annoying."

"You let Veemon and the other Digimon go!"

"Weedmon maybe you should put them to sleep."

"Hey! What did you do with Dana!" Amp yelled.

"All you need to know is that she'll be knocked out for a while and that you should be expecting the rest of your friends soon." Weedmon said as he approached him.

"What are you going to do?"

"Why, I'm going to put you three to sleep so your not quite so annoying!"

"Weedmon did you say something?" Airamon said pulling the ear plugs out of her ears.

"No! Sleeping Dust!" He yelled as he sent dust to all three who were awake. They soon drifted off to sleep.

"Now we can get some work done." Airamon said.

SOOOOOOOO! What did ya think? Is it getting better? Please R and R. I would really appreciate it. Well see ya in Part 8! ~Ducky! Oh and when you check out my web page please go to the polls section and vote. I need votes for the Digimon Awards that I'm going to do. Oh and please. Please sign my G-book! Arigatou, Ja ne!


	8. Digimon 8

Digimon: The Crest of Miracles

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own it.

A/N: Hiya! I'm back again and this is Part 8! Whaaaaaahhh It's almost over! Anyway I really wanna know what you guys think? Oh and you know how I said I was gonna email someone with and interview with me, let me tell you how that worked. You see instead of me picking one of you guys, I had my sister who's knows absolutely nothing about this fic just to pick someone. Well Seiitsu was the person that she picked. So here is my little interview with her.

Me:What do you think about the concept of the fic?

Seii:It's just awesosuperfantastacool! It's just made so much better because

I'm in it though... Not that I have an ego about it or anything...

::award-winning smile:: The plot is great!

Me:How well do you think the characters in my story are depicted?

Seii:The original Digidestined, or us? The characterization is great with the

'real' destined, but I can hardly tell with us... Seeing as how we don't

get 'focused' on that much... ^^ ::coughHINTcough::

Me:If you could have a romance with Izzy, Davis, Michael or Willis who would

it be and why.

Seii:Eeep! Total Izzy... ^^ ::imagines Izzy in TIGHT, BLACK, LEATHER pants::

O.o ::drools:: He's just so... SMART! And... yummy... ::sigh::

Hunkalicious! The only one I really don't like out of the four though is

Michael... he's like a Prince Valiant in disguise or something... It's

disgusting... ^^

Me:Do you think the plot is good the way it is?

Seii:Sure, I love the plot!!

Me:If not what should I do to change it?

Seii:I said it was good, and it is, but from a reader's POV, I think I would

add in more about the 'author/characters'... Really introduce them to the

audience by way of dialogue so that the reader feels like they know who

you're talking about when you write about them. I don't know if it's really

possible to do it with what you have now though, because there are SO many

people!!

Me:Anything that you want to add?

Seii:IZZY'S MINE, AQUARIUS! ::pinches his TIGHT, BLACK, LEATHER-clad

backside:: Eeep!

(lol! ^^)

^^ Thanks for writing! I'm really enjoying this ficcy!

-Seii-

Well there you guys have it my interview with fellow author Seiistu(her stories rock-check 'em out). If any of you want to answer these questions your self please do so. I might post some of them or I might just create an Opinion fic. Well it's time to get to the story. 

Part 8

Everyone back at the camp was getting worried. Nobody had come back yet and that scream they had heard before was bone shattering. Kari seemed to have gotten better in a matter on minutes and was now sitting up and eating with the help of either T.K or Joe.

The rest of the group was happy when she finally did wake up. Finally Cat stood up. She looked at everyone around her with her serious brown eyes. She flipped her brown shoulder length hair over her shoulders and then spoke.

"I think we should go and find them. They've been gone too long and I'm getting worried."

"I agree with her. They have been gone for too long and I don't know about you but I'm getting worried." Instead with serious eyes, Seii looked at everyone with concerned blue eyes. She also ran a hand through her short black hair.

"Well then. Who wants to go and get them?" Nen said standing up. She had green eyes and black hair that was tied into a braid that went from the left side of her head. She also wore thin framed glasses.

"Well I'm coming." Walker said. "You in Talonmon?"

"You bet I am!"

"I'm coming to." Karii said stepping forward with Miraimon. "After all we're all their friends and we're in this together." The brunnette with the shoulder length hair and blue eyes pointed out.

"I wanna come too." Cody said. Everyone started at him with questioning looks. "You know I am pretty tough for a ten year old!"

"Whoa okay, okay. You can come if you want nobody's going to stop you." Seii said.

"I guess I'll come too I may be able to track her with my computer." Izzy said getting up.

"Your coming!" Seii yelled.

"Yes and there's no need to shout. C'mon Tentomon."

"You got it Izzy." Tentomon said flying overhead. 

"Well let's go."

"Oh wait. Do any of you have a flash light?" Mitsumon asked. "I gets pretty dark in the woods."

Everyone looked at her blankly. 

"Well what about Tentomon? Doesn't he glow in the dark?" Walker asked.

"I am not a firefly!"

"Well who does have one?" Yukamon the little bunny/cat type Digimon asked.

"Hey! I thought you guys might need this." Willis said holding out a flashlight. "By the way I'm coming too. After all she is my cousin."

"Well then I want to come to!" Candice said running up. She didn't notice something that the others did. She was running straight towards the others and didn't see the rock.

"Candice! Look out." Walker said.

"Wha….Ahhh!" Candice yelled expecting to make contact with the ground, but she didn't. When the blonde, with the waist length hair and blue eyes looked up she saw Willis.

'How perfect is this?' She thought with a smile on her face.

"You know you shouldn't run at night." Willis said.

"Hehe, yeah…Thanks for saving me from a face plant into the ground."

"If you guys are finished chatting….." Izzy said.

"We do have people to find." Seii finished.

"Oh yeah. Let's go." Willis said walking off with the rest.

'Oh rats.' Candice said as she followed.

Snowballmon looked up at Candice and noticed that she wasn't happy. "Candice are you alright?"

"Hmmm…Oh yeah! I'm fine. See…"She said pointing to the smile she now had on her face. Snowballmon nodded with satisfaction.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"So the others are coming to find their friends. This is so easy! I didn't expect them to go and look for them so soon." Airamon said with a grin.

"Do you think we should make another appearance?" Weedmon said.

"Yes but this time I want Mizumon to come with me."

Muffled yells could be heard from all over the room. The Digi-Destined who were captured had woken up and were gagged when they did. They had heard every word the four had said. They knew the plan and that they were after all of the Digi-Destined, especially Dana.

"Can't we put them back to sleep?" Mizumon asked annoyed.

"No they must fully awake for the ritual." Reimon said.

"Whatever. When do we leave for our next appearance?" 

"As soon as they free her."

"What!?" All said astonished.

"We need her to tell everyone that we're coming for them." Airamon said turning back to the globe.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"So Izzy have you tracked her yet?" Cody asked.

"Yes. Her signal is coming from that direction." Izzy said pointing to the side.

"Well let's go get her." Walker said taking the lead.

Everyone followed him through lots of bushes. It was really dark. Luckily Willis had brought the flashlight. There were occasional "Ows!" because someone had been hit in the face with a branch or had stumbled into another person. Finally Nen spoke up.

"Walker do you even know where you're going!"

He turned around although she couldn't see him. "Yes I do. Izzy said this direction and that's where I'm going."

"Maybe we should let Willis lead. After all he does have the flashlight." Karii said.

"Ok." Walker said moving out of the way so Willis could take the lead. After a few minutes they came to a clearing that was fairly lit. Willis shined the flashlight all around. He soon came upon a tree that looked to have something attached to it. When he looked closer he noticed it was a woman with wings.

"You guys!" He yelled as he ran towards the tree. Everyone followed close behind.

"What did you find Willis?" Terriermon asked. It looked as if Cocomon was about to ask the same question.

"Look." He said pointing to the tree.

"Do any of you guys know who it is?" Karii asked. Everyone nodded 'no'.

"Willis shine the flashlight on my computer screen." Izzy said. Willis did so. Izzy looked at his computer then back at the woman."It's Dana." He said.

"You mean she digi-volved again." Karii asked.

"Exactly."

"But where is everyone else?" Talonmon asked.

"We'll have to ask her that when she gets up." Yukamon said.

"Help me get her down." Willis said handing the flashlight to Cody. "Shine this at her so we can see what we're doing ok?"

"Sure."

Within minutes she was untied. She was still unconscious. Everyone looked at her. She didn't have any cuts on her or anything, just a small scratch on her abdomen. Izzy was busy typing something up on his computer.

"Her name is Pheonixwomon and her element is fire, which means she had to have used Tai's crest of courage to digi-volve."

"Where is everyone anyway?" Seii asked rhetorically.

"Even Gitomon is missing." Armadillomon said.

After a few moments she came too. She didn't come to like the others had expected.

"Willis!" She said as she hugged him.

"Dana what happened?" He asked her as calmly as possible.

"They came looking for me! They got attacked and I tried to help them but…but…..they had Gitomon and I lost my focus. They were taken! It's all my fault!" Pheonixwomon said as she started to sob.

"No it's not. You tried to help them and that's what counts." Seii said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No! They know about the Prophecy. They're coming for all of us."

"What? How do they know about the Prophecy?" Izzy said.

"Yeah. Me and Drea found the tablet?" Walker said in disbelief.

"No they told me before Weedmon knocked me out."

"Why haven't you changed back yet?" Nen asked walking up to them.

"I don't know? I hate this. I'm the only one who can 'digi-volve' and I can't even protect my friends. Besides I'm the only one they're really after if you look at it from my point of view."

"It's not your fault." Cody said.

"Yeah like Karii said before….We're all in this together." Yukamon said.

Dana nodded. Everyone turned towards the bushes when they heard rustling. Walker went to check it out when something or rather someone came from the bushes and grabbed him by the neck. Airamon appeared again beside her.

"Well, well ,well. You have some very good friends I see." Airamon said sarcastically.

"Put him down!" Pheonixwomon yelled at the other woman who was holding Walker up.

"So sorry for the rudeness. This is my partner Mizumon." She said pointing to a woman that wore a one piece suit that was made out of green scales. He hair was made up seaweed and her skin was also green. She had eyes like a cat too.

"Put him down!"

"Very well." Mizumon said as she let go of him and he fell to the ground gasping.

"Talonmon digivolve…"

"I wouldn't try that is I were you. You see…" Mizumon said as she put her hands together and then spread then apart again. A mirror appeared and showed all the Digi-Destined that were already captured. "…If you do that Reimon might get a little to mean and hurt one of your friends."

"Now you will come with us quietly and your friends will remain alive." Airamon said.

"You're bluffing! You need us alive to fulfill the Prophecy!" Izzy yelled.

"So, that doesn't mean we can't damage them a little." 

"Stop!" Nen screamed out. "Why are doing this?"

"Why because we want domination of all the known worlds." She said as she started laughing. "Dana do you know why you didn't change back to your normal self yet?"

Everyone stared at her horrifically.

"Because your friends are in danger! Air Torrents!"

"No! Solar Shield!" She yelled as she faced her palms out at the two female Digimon.

"Atlantis Wave!" Mizumon yelled as she sent a wave of dust towards Nen, Izzy, Walker and Cody along with their Digimon.

"Dana!" Nen called out before she passed out.

"That's enough!" Seii yelled out. "Yukamon digi-volve!"

"Right." "Yukamon digi-volve too…..Sunomon!" 

"Air Torrents!"

"Snow Storm!" The Champion form of Yukamon yelled out. She looked like her previous form of a cat/rabbit but was a lot larger and had some differences.

"Atlantis Wave!" 

"Seii, Willis, Candice! You guys get out of there!" Pheonixwomon yelled out to her friends.

"Dana go worn the others!" Candice yelled.

"You're the only one that they're not going to go after!" Seii yelled. 

"Dana go!"Willis yelled.

"No! I will stay and fight! Arrow of Apollo!" She yelled out as she took the bow off her back and floated up into the air. She lifted her hand to the sky and an arrow appeared. She shot it directly at Mizumon.

"Pathetic! Don't you know water extinguishes fire! Rain Water!" Mizumon said shooting a stream of water towards the arrow and Pheonixwomon. The blast hit her and she fell from the sky.

"Oh no! Pheonixwomon!" Karii yelled out as she ran towards her.

"Pathetic. Atlantis Wave!" She yelled as she sent another wave of dust out to the remaining people and Digimon that were awake.

"You have to wake…." Karii said before she passed out. 

Pheonixwomon came too and saw that everyone was sleeping. Suddenly they all were incased in bubbles and floated into the air. She watched as her friends and their Digimon floated away. She could here Airamon's and Mizumon's evil laughter ring through the forest.

"Not again!" She yelled as she started to cry. Pheonixwomon melted away and Dana returned to her true form. She looked around and found the flashlight that Willis had brought. She got up took it and walked off.

I hoped you liked it. To all of you who haven't seen yourself in any of these parts yet, I still have three more to go. Don't worry you'll have a part before you get captured and after at the end of the story. Well duh everyone is going to be a big part of that. Well please R and R. Questions- [sailorcosmos49@hotmail.com][1]. Oh and to all of you who joined my fic and have a web page I'm making up a Clique called Crest. As in Digimon crest. Anyway I'm letting you know ahead of time incase you want to join it. Send me these things if ya do-

Name/Nick:

URL:

Email:

Crest you want you have:

Hurry because if your late and your crest is already taken you can't have the same as someone else. Remember this Clique page isn't posted yet on my site. I'm letting you know in advance. Once you send me these things-check out my site to see if MY CREST CLIQUE DOMAIN is up. That's where you can get the code. You have only 3 days to enter because that's when I'll be posting it for everyone. Ja ne!

   [1]: mailto:sailorcosmos49@hotmail.com



	9. Digimon 9

Digimon:The Crest of Miracles

A/N: I'm so sorry if any body is still being left out. I'm trying very hard to fit everyone in as much as possible. Don't worry though, if your now in this part you'll definitely be in this one and everybody will take place in the last one. VAN HALEN RULZ! LOL Sorry I was just listening to Panama. Oh and I just wanna say something Mermon-her name (Mer) means ocean in French and half of you probably know that Reimon (Rei)means fire and Mizumon(Mizu) means water in Japanese. Oh and I've also changed Flowramon's name to Terramon-Terra being the Greek word for Earth.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own it. I do however own the plot.

Part 9

When she managed to make her way back to the camp, Dana was exhausted. She continued to walk closer and closer to where the camp was. She knew that she had stayed in the form of Pheonixwomon and she was scared that she would collapse then and there, but she continued to walk on.

Back at the camp everyone was sitting a round a fire chatting and waiting for everyone to come back. Cat turned around and looked toward the bushes. She continued to scan the area looking for something.

"Cat. Earth to Cat. Come in Cat." Tori said waving a hand in front of her face. 

"Wha….."

"Oh no! Cat's in her own world!" The girl with the short brown hair and green eyes said sarcastically.

"Whatever. I thought I saw something in the distance." She said as she continued to look around. Just then she noticed. It was a person. "Look!" She said to everyone around her.

"Omigod! It's Dana!" Mimi yelled running towards her.

"Mimi wait!" Joe yelled getting up. "You don't know if it's really Dana."

"But Joe…."

"Wait here we'll go and get her." Joe said as Romeo and him got up and ran out into the field.

When they got to her they were absolutely sure that it was Dana. Both also noticed that she was very weak and could hardly walk anymore. She just stared right at them and started to cry before she fell to her knees.

"Dana what happened? Where is everybody?" Romeo asked.

"Can you guys take me back to the camp. I can't walk anymore."

"Sure." Joe said as he picked her up with Romeo's help. Dana let out a sob and winced when he did.

"When we get back you have tell us what happened." Joe said as he and Romeo made their way back to camp.

When they got back they saw that a bed was made up courtesy of Mimi with the help of Jay and Sora. Everyone had worried looks plastered on their faces. With Mimi's direction Joe placed Dana on the bed . That's when he got a good look and her . She was covered in cuts and bruises. There was a large scratch on her stomach and fairly big bruise on her side.

"Can somebody go and get my bag and a bowl of water over where Kari is?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, be back in a sec." Sean said and then ran off to get Joe bag.

"Dana what happened?" Mimi asked.

"And where's Tai and the others?" Sora asked getting concerned.

Dana started to cry even more. "They were all taken…..They're after all of us, but mostly me…..They know about the Prophecy….. I ….I tried to help them…I wasn't strong enough…." She trailed off.

"Dana stop. You need to rest and I have to clean your cuts." Joe said putting a hand on his shoulder. She just nodded.

"I'm sorry you guys. I didn't try hard enough." She said and then fell asleep.

"Poor Dana." Miccy said. "She's trying so hard to protect us."

"Maybe we should be the ones protecting her." Celt said.

"What do you mean Celt?" Cherry Blossom asked.

"I mean….Well, remember the Prophecy?" Everyone nodded. "It something like the Darkness would be after her and everything would be doomed."

"And she would turn into this evil being and she wouldn't know what she would be doing." Michael pointed out.

"If this ever happened….do you think we could save her?" Yolei asked.

"Well we do have to keep an open mind…After all the last piece of the puzzle is missing." Mavis added.

"Joe do you need any help?" Mimi asked.

"Actually I do. I need someone to rip some bandages, some to help me clean her cuts and some one to help me sit her up so that I can rap her ribs."

"Her ribs are broken!" Drea said. "Did she say anything to you about that?"

"No, but she did wince when I picked her up."

"I'll help." Mimi said. "Where's the stuff that I have to rip up?"

"It's in my bag."

"If it's okay Mimi, I'll help you rip up the bandages." Jay said. Mimi nodded.

"I'll help you clean her up." Tori said.

"And we'll help you when you wrap her ribs." Sean and Aa said.

Everyone got to work right away, all wanting to help Joe clean Dana up. She was really banged up. Later when she woke she told them what had happened. Gasps came from the group when Dana told them exactly what happened. By now Kari was up and around with TK's help. They joined the group and managed to hear the whole story.

"So you're saying these people know all about the Prophecy?"TK asked.

"But how is that possible? I was the one who read it." Kari pointed out.

"Yes and they'll be coming for more of us next. That's why when they come some others and I will stay behind and throw them off, but I doubt it'll work. They always seem to find us."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You got that right Deary, your plan will not succeed." Airamon said looking down into the globe. She sneered and then walked to the middle of the temple. There were more muffled sounds in the room now. Airamon joined her other three companions in the middle of the temple.

"You see how your pitiful friends are trying to evade us!" She yelled. Muffled voices sounded out again.

"They will not succeed!" Reimon blurted out.

"And before you know it the day will come when she will be on our side." Mizumon said.

"You humans are so pathetic thinking that you can win every battle, but this is one that you will lose for sure!" Weedmon said as they all joined in evil laughter.

Everyone in the room cringed when they heard the laughter. They had to make it out of this. They had to. Everyone depended on them, especially Dana.

"Now we prepare for our next attack." Weedmon said.

"Can I join in the fun this time?" Reimon yelled.

"You can have your revenge when we are done capturing the rest Reimon!" Mizumon said. "Now we are off. We should be back soon with another batch of kids." She said as her and Weedmon walked out of the temple.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Dana! Dana snap out of it!" Sora yelled as she shook Dana. Everybody sat watching as Dana shook and Sora tried to get her out of it.

Dana looked around. She had another 'spasm'. "They're coming!"

"What are you talking about?" Romeo asked.

"I had another vision. They're coming right now!"

"Well then who's staying?" Mavis asked. "I am."

"No your not." Dana said.

"Why!?"

"Because I didn't see you in the vision, besides your crest is one of the most important and that's what they're after."

"So who is staying then?" Aa asked.

"Joe, Mimi, Sean, Jay, Drea, Sierra, Yolei and Celt."

"Well then I guess that means we better go hide." Tori said.

"Yep. I'll come and find you guys later." Dana said.

"Won't they take you to Dana?" Miccy asked.

"No. They're saving me for last. Now get out of here!"

"Right. Don't get dead you guys." Midget said giving everyone a hug. 

"Give her to me." Romeo said to TK who looked like he was having a tough time holding Kari up. TK nodded and handed Kari to Romeo. The Digimon said their good lucks to their fellow Digimon as did everyone else to their new found friends and then ran off into the distance together. 

"Dana are you sure your going to be able to fight in your condition?" Sierra asked.

"Look at it this way…If I don't you'll have greater risk of getting captured."

"Oh that makes us feel so much better." Jay added sarcastically.

"It better because each time I digi-volve I get very weak…As you may have seen before."

"Oh."

"Hey heads up you guys! Here they come!" Yolei yelled.

"I think it's time that we digi-volved." Hawkmon said.

"Right! Digi-Armor Energize!"

'Hawkmon digi-volve to…….Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity.'

'Palmon warp digi-volve to…….Rosemon!'

'Lizamon warp digi-volve to………..MetalDragonmon!' MetalDragonmon looked like a normal dragon from fairy tales, but he was covered in metal.

'Kitmon warp digi-volve to……..Sphixmon!' She looked almost like Garurumon but with some small differences. She was still black and had a gray mane around her neck. She also had two fox tales instead of just one that were black but had gray tips on each. She had gray stripes around the shoulder area and around her paws were gray fur bracelets.

'Puumon digi-volve to……Bernamon!' 'Bernamon digi-volve to……Shiresamon!' Shiresamon looked like an overgrown dog when everyone first looked at her, but when they took a closer look at the somewhat small Mega Digimon they noticed that she had flowers all over her. Her tail looked like a copy-cat of Gitomon's except Shiresamon had two.

'Gomamon warp digi-volve to……MarineAngemon!'

'Peggymon digi-volve to…..Ifnimon!' The champion form Digimon yelled out. Ifnimon looked a lot like Pegasusmon. She was purple in color and had a blue tail complete with a horn on her head.

'Mermon digi-volve to…….Dolphmon!' 

All the Digimon had digi-volved just as Weedmon and Mizumon appeared. All were ready for the fight that was about to happen. Dana knew that by the end, her friends _would_ be captured.

"So you plan to stand up to us again do you? You still haven't learned your lesson." Mizumon said.

"No! Your wrong! By the time this war is done you will have learned yours." Dana yelled out. "You still don't understand that Light always triumphs over the Dark!"

"No you are quite mistaken! Vine Grappling!" Weedmon yelled as he sent vines towards Dana.

"Mimi look at your crest!" Celt said.

"It's Dana!"

Dana was enveloped yet again in a bright green light. When she reappeared the same woman stood there just like the other two times before, except this time she looked a little different. She wore the same type of hat that Lilymon wore. Her red hair was now green with red highlights. She wore a long pink dress that went lighter at the bottom and had slits that went just bellow her hips. She had green ivy wrapped all around her. She wore the same wrist plates but the were made of emerald. She also had every flower imaginable in her hair.

"Oh, give me a break. Do we have to deal with you again!" Mizumon shouted out. "Well you might as well get it over with and introduce yourself like you usually do."

"Fine! I will! I am Terramon. Angel of Earth protector of plants, animals and Digimon! How was that!"

"Just fine! Atlantis Wave!"

"Willow Bombs!" Terramon yelled as she sent her attack that looked like little energy balls towards Mizumon. The attack hit her and Airamon was thrown back.

"All the rest of you attack!"

"You got it girl! Roses Rapier!" Rosemon yelled out as she held up a sword. An energy beam came from it and hit Weedmon before he could get a chance to attack. "Yes!"

"Pulse Blast!" Dolphmon shouted out as a blast of blue light came from her mouth.

"Atlantis Wave!" Mizumon yelled as she sent the attack right back at Dolphmon. Dolphmon got hit hard and returned to her rookie form of Mermon. Jay joined her Digimon and tried to wake her up. Weedmon charged the two.

"Hold it!…" Sphixmon began. "Your not going anywhere! Moonbeam Blush!" She shouted as moonbeams suddenly came out of nowhere and dazed Weedmon.

"Nice going Sphixmon!" Drea cheered.

"Oh no you don't! Atlantis Wave!" She said as she blasted Sphixmon into a nearby tree. When she saw Sphixmon go back to her rookie form she laughed.

"That wasn't very nice! Thorn Wip!" Rosemon yelled. Her whip grazed Mizumon's shoulder and left a pretty nasty cut. Mizumon turned around. Rosemon was getting uneasy because Mizumon's eyes were blank which made her look even more evil.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do Blondie! Atlantis Wave!" She yelled as she blasted yet another Ultimate Digimon. This time her attack seemed to grow. Rosemon yelled out in pain as the attack drove her into the ground. Mizumon finally stopped when she saw Rosemon return to her form of Palmon. 

"Palmon!" Mimi yelled as she ran to her. Mizumon turned and sneered when she saw Mimi. Mimi was hugging Palmon when she heard Mizumon yell out.

"Atlantis…." She begun. Mimi was frozen in fear.

"Mimi!" Everyone yelled as they tried to help her. Weedmon had now woken up and had everyone tangled in vines.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. MarineAngemon yelled out his "Smiling Face" attack and hit Weedmon in the stomach. Weedmon in turn tightened the vines. Joe was yelling at Mimi to move. Terramon struggled to get free. She suddenly felt pressure in her fore arms. She let the pressure build up and suddenly she realized she was free. Before she could figure out how she had gotten free she was running towards Mimi and Palmon.

"….Wave!" Mizumon yelled as she shot her attack towards Mimi.

"Mimi, Palmon!" Terramon yelled as she jumped right infront of them and took the hit. Terramon winced as pain struck all over her body. Everyone gasped when the blast ceased. Terramon was _still_ standing. They could tell she was in great pain, but she was standing.

Mizumon turned to Weedmon. "Quite them!" She yelled. 

Weedmon did so as he yelled out a familiar attack. "Sleeping Dust!" The Digimon and Digi-Destined tried to stay awake, but it was no use, they fell asleep and the Digimon returned to their rookie forms. 

Mizumon turned back to Terramon. "You know you've lost, but then again you know that they were going to get captured anyway, didn't you?"

Terramon nodded without noticing that Mimi was still behind her. Mimi just stared at her and started to cry. Terramon turned around and saw Mimi still holding Palmon and she was crying.

"Mimi I'm so sorry." Terramon said as she started to cry.

"Why didn't you say anything? You're the one who lead us into this trap!"

"No! I would never do that! You guys are my best friends."

"Well as much as I would like to see fighting within the group, we don't have any time to spare……Weedmon! Take care of Terramon. I believe you two are equally matched." Weedmon nodded and then made his attack. "Vine Wip!"

"Willow Bombs!" Terramon yelled out as she let her guard down. Mizumon saw this as an opportunity. 

"Bouncing Bubbles!" She yelled out. Before Mimi knew it she was in a bubble with Palmon and so were the others. Mimi soon lost consciousness as her and the others floated up into the sky. Mizumon then turned towards Weedmon and Terramon who were still battling.

"Weedmon! Wrap it up!"

"Very well. Vine Beanstalk!" He yelled out his attack name as vines surrounded Terramon. Terramon noticed what the pressure had come from. She had thorns on her fore arms. She tried to slash her way out of the vines but it wasn't working. Soon she was tied up in hundreds of vines. Mizumon and Weedmon walked up to her.

"I suggest you let your friends know ahead of time that if they fight they'll get captured anyway. You failed to do that this time. I do think you've lost a friend and when the others find out you'll have lost them all." Weedmon said letting out a laugh. Terramon sneered at his laughing.

"You're threats are empty. My friends are a lot stronger then you make them out to be." She retorted.

Mizumon grabbed her face. "Now you listen, no matter what you do or how hard you fight, we will win!" That was the last thing they said to her before they disappeared with more of her friends.

So, so, so! Sorry I keep doing that. Please R and R. Part 10 is coming soon, then 11 and then the epilogue! Woohoo. Oh please place your votes for the 1st Annual Digimon Awards @

[http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/twimklesofstarlight/index.html][1].

[questions-sailorcosmos49@hotmail.com][2]

See ya! Ja ne!

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/twimklesofstarlight/index.html
   [2]: mailto:questions-sailorcosmos49@hotmail.com



	10. Digimon 10

Digimon:The Crest of Miracles

A/N: Guess what? This is the last part to this fic. Whaaaaaaaah! **(sniff) **I know I said there was gonna be two more parts…..sorry. I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who participated and everyone who read this fic. Don't worry I'm coming out with a sequel soon! Anyway I almost literally jumped out of my chair when I found out how many votes I had gotten on the polls on my web site. ::jumps for joy:: Thank you so, so, so ,so much, you guys made my day. Anyway I also found out that the link was broken the Number One Digi-Destined for Season 2 link. You can now place votes there. Why didn't anyone tell me it was broken?! Anyway I forgot what else I was gonna say so enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: ::nodds head side to side::Nope. I own the plot. Remember?

Part 10

Everyone sat around a small fire in cave that the Digimon had found. Nobody was saying anything, they were just sitting there staring into space. They were all depressed about having to leave the others. The cave didn't help. It was damp and cold. Not a very cozy place but it was a place where they could hide. Hide, yes, hide away like cowards, that's what they were doing.

"We shouldn't be here sitting and doing nothing." Michael spoke up.

"He's right, you know. We shouldn't have left them." Romeo said getting angry.

"For all we know they, all of them, could be hurt, captured or even worse……..dead."Tori said.

"No. Remember what Dana said?" Sora began. "She said that they need all of us to fulfill the Prophecy. What I don't get is why they didn't capture us all at once?"

"Because they like the chase." Dana said as she walked into the cave and then fell to her knees in front of everyone.

"Is everyone….." Cherry Blossom asked. Dana nodded and then started to cry. She looked sad but she was angry at the same time.

"Dana are you…."Miccy asked.

"I'm fine, except for the cuts and the broken rib I already had. I need to tell you guys something. When they come again they _will_ capture all of you. I will fight, but they still will. I'm also going to tell you that they'll be here soon to take you guys. When they do, they'll leave me here to find all of you."

"What are you saying?" Cat said and then clued in. "You mean that you've seen the future? If you have we can beat them."

"Yes and no. I saw as much as I needed to. You have to understand that we make up our own destiny, so we're changing the future as we speak."

"So you're saying that you don't know if we'll win this?" TK asked. Dana nodded.

"So what I'm asking you guys to do…."

"Is give ourselves up." Midget finished. Dana nodded again.

"Are you crazy?!" Mavis said. "You just want us to go quietly, no questions asked."

"What kind of plan is that!" Miccy said.

"Yes, trust me this is for your own good."

"What do you mean _for our own good_?" Romeo said. "How can getting captured be for our own good."

"You know if you wanted us to commit suicide…..You're giving us to the lions!" Miccy said again getting angry.

"If we resist it won't do us any good. We'll just end up getting captured anyway." Kari said weakly.

"I think we should listen to Dana, she does have a point." Patamon said.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment thinking about what they should do. It wasn't going to be an easy decision. They had to choose between fighting and being captured. Everyone was conflicting on what to do when a little voice spoke up.

"I think we should listen to her. Us Digimon could save our energy incase we are needed." Tonjomon, Romeo's Digimon said.

"I agree with Tonjomon." Nesamon said. "We could definitely profit from being captured." 

Cherry Blossom looked at Nesamon intotal bewilderment. "So your agreeing with this?" Nesamon nodded. "I guess I do to because if Nesamon doesn't want to fight she won't digi-volve."

Soon everyone came to their own decision. They weren't going to fight. Then the truth of the matter hit them. They were just going to sit and watch as Dana fighted.

"But Dana how can you fight?" Sora asked.

"I can still digi-volve one more time."

"Which element?" Michael asked.

"Air."

"That's why I didn't stay. You needed my crest to digi-volve." Sora said. Dana nodded.

Suddenly there was a loud crash outside and laughing. The wind was howling and it was raining hard. Dana looked at everyone and smiled as if to say thank you. They all got up, TK and Romeo supporting Kari because she wanted to walk, and walked out side where two women were. They were both floating in the air, despite the fact that only one of them had wings.

"Well, well aren't we looking angry." Airamon said.

"Give us back our friends!" Mavis yelled out.

"Mavis!" Tori half yelled, half whispered as she elbowed her.

Mizumon laughed. "Now why would we want to that for?" Suddenly vines erupted from the ground and fire broke out everywhere. "It looks like Weedmon and Reimon are getting impatient. Do us all a favor and make this easy on us and yourselves." Mizumon said as she turned to Airamon. "I also believe that you have some unfinished business with that one." She said pointing to Dana.

"Now what do you say?" Airamon said. "I'd really like to attend to my business." She said giving Dana the evil eye.

"We surrender." Kari and Miccy said. 

"Good. Atlantis Wave!" She said as the wing picked up and threw the sleeping dust into their faces causing them all to fall. 

"Dana! Now!" Sora yelled.

Dana nodded as she felt the power rising within her. She watch as a white circle formed at the base of her feet and enveloped her in white light. As soon as she was surrounded she realized the she was growing. Swan wings formed on her back. She became clothed in white and silver. She wore white pants and had a solid silver belt around her waist. She wore a white belly shirt and she had sleeves that were attached by silver thread. The sleeves and the shirt also had a space between them where they were attached on her shoulders. Her sleeves also passed her hands. Still, she had the same wrist plates, but they were silver this time.She watched as her hair grew turned white and was left with red high lights in it. She felt her fore head and noticed a tiara had formed. She guessed that it was also silver. When the light from around her disappeared, everyone was still there watching in awe.

"I am Windaeromon, Angel of Air protector of the skies." 

"Not again. Airamon take care of her while I deal with them. Atlantis Wave!" She yelled again as she sent the remaining Digi-Destined into a nearby tree. "Now take care of her while I get them back to the temple. Bouncing Bubbles!" She yelled out as everyone was sealed in bubbles that floated into the sky.

Both Airamon and Windaeromon floated up into the air. "Your mine now Swan Girl! Air Torrents!"

Windaeromon floated in the air, her eyes closed. Airamon watched with a smile when she didn't make a move. Suddenly Windaeromon looked up and looked angry.

"White Hurricane!" She yelled out as she sent a blast of pure white energy towards Airamon's attack. The two clashed and blew up. The light was so bright it looked like a nuclear explosion in the sky.

Airamon looked angry. Before Windaeromon knew it Airamon was lunging herself at her. Windaeromon coughed as Airamon wrapped her hands around her throat. "White Hurricane." Windaeromon whispered. Before Airamon knew it she was being flung through the air. Windaeromon was getting ready to make another attack. 

"Stop!" Airamon yelled. She smiled and then flew off. Windaeromon followed. It was still stormy out. Windaeromon looked down and saw nothing but vines and fire. Big mistake. When she looked back up she lost sight of Airamon. She looked around frantically. Suddenly she something from above. She looked up just as Airamon lunged herself at her and forced Windaeromon down. 

She couldn't gain control. She saw the trees coming towards her. She crashed through them. They were all filled with vines and thorns. She screamed in pain as she went through them and then finally hit the ground. She turned over painfully as she returned to her normal form. She looked up and saw Airamon laughing at her. She watched as she laughed and then disappeared. 

Dana struggled to her feet. There was blood all over her from being cut with the thorns. She felt her head. "Phew." She said. "At least I'm not bleeding there." Dana turned when she heard someone.

"Help! Someone plea…." A young feminine voice called out, but she was soon silenced. Dana stopped running for a second. 'Kari?' she thought and continued to run. She stopped for a second. 'This is my dream. That's not Kari! It's Gitmon!' She said as she continued to run.

"Matt!….Willis!…Where are you guys!…Anybody!" She blindly yelled out. It seemed as if she was calling out to anybody who would hear her.

Suddenly someone's voice sounded out over the destruction that was around her. It was extremely hot. Fire was everywhere. So were plants, water and the wind was howling. Dana followed the muffled voice. She soon found herself standing in front of a temple. She thought she could hear the other Digi-Destine's voices. She quickly ran up the steps and into the temple right into some type of ritual room. She looked around and saw all the Digi-Destined tied to the walls. Their hands suspended over their heads. She looked them all over one by one and saw that they were all banged up. She soon realized the she couldn't see any of their Digimon anywhere. Even Gitomon was missing.

Suddenly everyone's eyes turned up when they saw four figures enter the room. Dana turned around and saw the four enormous figures. She could recognize all of them now. Reimon flung out a hand and grabbed her by the neck. Everyone gasped. The beast just simply smiled.

"Finally, in our possession we have the child who holds the crest of Miracles. Now it's time for my revenge Water Sprite. We shall see if a Miracle can get you out of this." He said and lifted her up off the ground.

Dana looked into his blood red eyes and knew what he was about to do. Dana braced herself. Suddenly she felt herself being flung through the air….

"AHHHHHHHH!!" She yelled. Everyone heard a loud thud as she crashed into the wall. They watched as she struggled to get up. Reimon walked over to her and picked her up again. A walked to the center of the room where he dropped her. Dana looked around and saw that she was in a large circle. Airamon walked up to her and kneeled down. She took the chains that were beside Dana and placed them around her wrists. 

Airamon then looked up at her. "Felling okay Deary?" She said sarcastically. Dana just looked at her with hate in her eyes. Airamon stood up and began to laugh.

"Don't be so serious Deary. Before you know it, you'll be brand knew better you."

"And it will only hurt for a while." Mizumon said as she started to laugh. She then snapped her fingers and the gags came off of everyone. They all gasped for air.

"What are you going to do to her?" Willis demanded.

"You see we have our own Prophecy and it includes her. You know how yours includes the four elements…..Well so does ours in a matter of speaking you see, our Prophecy includes the four elements of Evil. Darkness, Fear, Hate and Depression and that's what we're going to flood her with."

"Let her go! You could conquer this world on your own!" Mimi yelled out.

"Mimi what are you doing?" Aa asked whispering.

"Reverse psychology?"

"Attention class, your about to get one lesson you'll never forget." Weedmon said.

"When do we begin?" Mizumon asked.

"Tomorrow at dawn when the eclipse takes place." Airamon said. "Get a good night sleep, it's gonna be the last you ever have." She said and then they left.

"Dana are you okay?" Matt asked.

"I have had better days." She said as she started to waver a little. No one noticed.

"This is no time for jokes Dana!" Maki said. She had woken up when the third bunch of kids arrived.

"Do you think I don't know that. Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, Kari's fever had come back though." TK said, he was right beside her. Mavis was on Kari's other side and Midget was on TK's.

"Well at least it isn't as bad as last time." Kari said. "I don't know why I even got the is stupid fever anyway."

"Well you better be okay or else mom and dad are going to kill me." Tai said smiling gently. Kari smiled back. "Well before the worst happens….thank you Tai, Joe and TK for taking care of me."

"Hey who else could have done a better job other than myself." Joe said smiling.

"Glad to have been of service to such a lovely lady as yourself." TK said.

"Hey TK! You better not be hitting on my sister!" Tai said with a sarcastic grin on his face. TK smiled back uneasily at Tai.

"I think we all owe a big thank you to Dana for fighting all those times and for getting hurt for us." Karii said. 

"Yeah. Thanks Dana…" Tebby said. She looked again. Dana was shivering. "Dana?"

"It really cold in here you guys." She said as she started to waver some more.

"Dana…." Matt yelled as she looked up. She looked straight at him. Everyone who was facing her watched as her eyes went back into her head and she fell over.

"Dana! Dana wake up!" Everyone yelled out.

"Joe can you see what's wrong with her from here?" Mimi asked.

"She's losing to much blood."

"I thought you were afraid of blood." Sora said.

"You kind of have to learn to get over it."

"How is that possible! We're in the Digital World! We're Digital Information!" Seii said.

"I think it's different in Dana's case, since she is able to digi-volve." Izzy said.

"Well let's hope morning come soon, for her sake." Candice said.

"Yeah even though she might be turned to evil…. at least we have a better chance of saving her."Romeo said.

"I know this is going to sound selfish, but I think we should go to sleep." Yolei said.

"I don't think anyone is going to get any sleep." Davis said.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Everyone was amazed that they actually slept the night before, even though it wasn't easy. Dana had woken up also although she looked very week. They all stopped talking when the four evil Digimon entered the room.

"It's time." Reimon said with a smirk. 

The four moved to the center of the room. Airamon took Dana's crest of Miracles away from her and replaced it with Amp's crest of Darkness. Once that was done the four stood back around her.

"Dana's not looking to good you guys." Walker said.

"Would you be if you were about to have every element of evil poured into you?" Mavis said.

"Point taken." 

"How are we supposed to win if we're chained up?" Sean asked.

"We will. We just have to have Faith in her." Nen said.

"She's right." Cody said. Suddenly he felt the box under his feet moved. He was about to say something when a voice came from it.

"Shhh. Don't say anything. I'll get you guys out in a minute, now just look like your paying attention."

"Finally the time has come for our glory!" Weedmon said. After he said that all four of them started glowing with dark energy. The energy lifted into the air and then swirled around Dana. She screamed as it passed in and out of her body and as she changed forms. Everyone could still see her because the energy had not yet entirely rapped itself around her. Suddenly it did just that and Dana let out one final blood curdling scream before it became quiet. 

Everybody watched as the energy cleared. They watched in horror as a woman clothed in black stepped forward. She wore a tight dress and her skin was very pale. Her hair was now _blood_ red with no high lights in it at all and it dragged on a the ground. Her eyes were no longer blue but blood red as well. She also had wings, which were perfectly in tact, that looked liked a demon's. She smiled.

"The Queen is alive!" Mizumon yelled out triumphantly.

"Feels good to be alive!" She said as she laughed evilly. "How about we play a game of cat and mouse." She said to the Digi-Destined. "I'm the cat and you're the mouse." She said to the Digi-Desitned. She then snapped her fingers and their chains came undone.

"Majesty what are you going? We chained them up so they could not interfere with your resurrection." Airamon said as she coward back.

"Silence. I will have my fun!" The four cowered back and nodded. "Now you only have so much time, so you better get moving." She said as she started laughing again.

"Don't you remember who you are Dana?" Willis asked.

"Don't ever call me that! Dana is dead. The better half has took over." By now everyone was outside. Gitomon managed to get out of the box that was under Cody's feet. She knew they would need their crests so she grabbed the box and ran outside and hid in a bush.

"What do you mean! You'll always be Dana!" Candice yelled. 

The woman was getting very annoyed. "My name is not Dana! She's dead!"

"Then what is your name!?" Ken yelled. She looked ready to kill someone. Gitomon decided that now was the time to make an appearance. She ran out of the bushed that were behind everybody. "Gitomon?" Aa questioned.

"I'll explain later. Take your crests and form a circle around her. I'll get the crest of Darkness off of her."

"Gitomon you can't, she'll kill you!" Matt said.

"Let me help you Gitomon." Kari said putting her crest around her neck. "What better way to fight Dark than with Light."

"Kari you can't you'll….."Tai started.

"I will and I am." She said. 

"Please don't Kari! You might die!" TK said.

"No I won't, you'll see. Everything turns out right in the end." She said and kissed TK on the cheek. She then turned back to the nameless woman. She closed her eyes and began to glow. She opened her eyes back up and a very serious look was on her face. It was the same look she had when Warumonzaemon was attacking the Numemon four years ago.

"I don't want to hurt you Dana, but if you don't give me that crest….." Kari said walking up to her.

"Oh now we think we're so tough! We shall see child of the Light! Destruction Wave!" She yelled out as a gigantic river of black power made it's way towards Kari.

"Heaven's Light!" Kari yelled out as she deflected the light surrounding her to Dana.

Dana yelled in pain. "You'll pay for that!"

"My Queen let us help you!" Reimon said.

"No!" She said and as black energy surrounded them. Then she looked towards the group of Digi-Destined. She automatically eyed Tai. "Oh are you ever going to pay!"

"Kari distract her! I'll get the crest!" Gitomon said and then ran off.

"Gitomon!" Kari yelled then she noticed Dana, but she wasn't looking at her. "Tai!"

"Destruction Wave!" She yelled just as Gitomon jumped up on her and took the crest. She made her way back to the rest of the group as fast as she could.

Again it seemed like slow motion as Kari ran towards Tai. She jumped in front of him just in time. She pushed him by the shoulders and took the blast in the back. She screamed in such pain. When it ended Tai and the others rushed to her. She was laying on her stomach. Her back was burned. He noticed that she was still breathing.

"Kari how could you have been so stupid!" Tai yelled

"That's the thanks I get for saving your sorry butt." She said quietly it was almost like a whisper. She was also crying and so was he."

"Don't joke. That was a stupid thing you did! What are mom and dad going to say?"

"Tai you would have done the same for me." She said. Her breathing was becoming labored.

"Kari, don't die please. You know I'm not the only one who loves you little sis." He said as he started crying harder and looking up at TK, who was crying just as hard.

"I know." She said. She leaned up as far as she could and gave Tai a kiss on the cheek and then whispered in his ear. "I love you big brother and tell TK I do to and I'm sorry." She said and then closed her eyes.

"Kari….Kari wake up!" Tai shouted. Joe walked over and took her wrist he looked at Tai and nodded hi head 'no'.

"She can't be dead! Her crest is still glowing!" TK said.

Tai looked up and said with teary eyes. "That's it Dana or no Dana she's gonna pay! Matt, Sora, Mimi let's go! The rest of you guys form a circle like Gitomon said."

"Tai you can't be serious! She's one of our friends!" Mimi yelled out.

"Well then she better show some sigh of it! Gitomon did you get her crest?" She nodded yes and handed it to him. By now everyone was circled around Dana who had a smirk on her face. Tai, Sora, Matt and Mimi made a circle and held their crests in the middle. They all took hold of Dana's crest.

"Now what do you think you are doing?" She said arms crossed.

"Getting revenge!" Tai said.

"And getting you back!" Matt said.

None of them had any idea what they were doing but it was working. They closed their eyes and concentrated very hard. Soon they were each individually surrounded by green, blue, white and orange light. 

When the light faded there stood the adult forms of the four Digi-Destined. Sora and Mimi wore the exact same clothes as Windaeromon and Flowramon. Sora's hair had turned white and was now very long and she had wings. Mimi's had turned green and was long also. Tai was wearing a type of Hercules costume (think Kevin Sorbo). His hair had turned orange and he had a bow on his back. He also had wings just as Pheonixwomon did. Matt was also wearing an Aries type costume (think Kevin Smith). His hair had turned blue and her held the same Trident that Oceanamon once held.

"And who might your four be?" Dana asked sarcastically.

"I am Air." Sora said.

"I am Earth." Mimi said.

"Fire." Tai said hoarsely.

"And Water." Matt said.

"Fine. Destruction Wave!"

"White Hurricane!"

"Willow Bombs!"

"Arrow of Apollo!

"Blue Squall!"

The four attacks over took Dana and she fell to the ground. She was obviously in pain when the four elements reached her. They all looked at her. She still had the same grin on her face.

"So now what?" She asked.

"We return you to your true form." Matt said. Sora bent down and put Dana's crest back on her neck. All four of them put their hands in the air and placed them together over top of her. Suddenly everyone's crest started to call. Individually they called out each of their crests names. Dana yelled and screamed. She stopped when she floated up into the air. There was a bright light. When it faded Matt, Tai, Mimi and Sora were back to their normal forms. They looked up and saw Dana. It was Dana, she didn't grow, she didn't change at all. A bright light surrounded her. She worn a beautiful flowing white dress. It was a sleeveless dress that had a see through cape at the back that was attached to the straps of the dress.

She looked down at everyone and noticed Kari. She floated towards her and set herself down on the ground. She leaned close to Kari an looked at her.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine again soon." She said and the got up and walked over to the four evil Digimon.

"You have one of two choices. You can either surrender and be purified or you can perished. The choice is yours."

"No! We will triumph!"

Dana nodded sadly. "It be your choice…….Fate of the Ancients!" She yelled as she unleashed a bright light that washed over the four. When it faded they were gone. Dana smiled a little and the walked back towards everyone was with Kari. She looked at everybody once more before saying:

"My mission is complete. Now the Light shall reign." She lifted her hands into the air. There was a giant burst of light that came from Dana and entered into Kari. While Dana breathed her last breath, Kari drew her first. Dana fell when it faded. Matt ran and caught her. Her eyes were still half open, but they were blank. The life faded from them completely. Willis ran up and looked her.

"She's dead." Matt said his voice starting to waver.

"No she can't be!" Willis said as he began to perform CPR.

"Willis.."Matt said as her noticed something in Dana's hand. "WILLIS!"

"What?!" He said with teary eyes.

"Look! It's the last piece of the Prophecy! And it's not written in some ancient language!"

Willis took it out of her hand and read it aloud.

__

"When the Angel perishes and gives Life back to Light 

There is still Hope. When these three join with that of Friendship and Love

She will reawaken and live on."

"It's how we can save her. Look! Mavis, Kari, TK and Sora….help!" Willis yelled. All four turned around and kneeled beside Dana.
    "Place your hands together and concentrate on Dana being alive." Matt said as he put hid hand on top of the other. Again a bright light washed over Dana and she gasped.
    "Dana…….Are you alive?" Matt asked.
    "I think so." The two hugged.
    "Willis!" She said as she hugged him. "Is it over."
    "Sure is!"
~ * ~ * ~ * ~
Epilogue
Dana's POV
After we found our Digimon we headed for one of the gates. That's when we had to say our good byes. Mimi was bawling her head off. I was really sad because all the Digimon had to stay in the Digi-World now. I cried when I had to say good bye to Gitmon. I wonder if we'll ever get to see our new friends again, but we're more like a family now.
When we got back to reality we explained to our parents everything that had happened. My aunt almost fainted. After that everything was back to normal. Me, Mimi and Willis would be going to school in a few weeks. The same one as Izzy, Sora, Tai and Matt. Oh it's gonna be fun. Matt asked me out. I automatically said yes. Willis spent forever on the internet talking to Candice. Yolei and get had a heart to heart with Ken. Oh that was cute. Davis actually stopped bugging Kari and TK because he was always talking to Tebby on the phone. As for Izzy…I think I saw Seii kiss him, so I'm guessing they're still talking. Oh yeah Tai finally got up the nerve to tell Sora how he felt…she ended up telling him at the exact same time that she liked him to. Oh yeah! TK and Kari are hanging out a lot more now. They had decided that they were to young to be dating. Joe an Mimi are also going out which isn't a surprise either. So I guess everyone is happy. One more thing, this is the real kicker. Jun finally stopped bugging Matt! She is now going out with some Scott guy at her high school. 
    If feel very lucky to have survived this and to have made new friends that we all keep in contact with, but that's what you get when you have the crest of Miracles.

Well there ya have it! The end! But I'll be back soon with another fic! Luv ya all~Ducky~ Please R and R


End file.
